Steel forged from Blood
by Theodora Steele
Summary: Aurora has her humanity taken from her, she is bitten and turned into a vampire to serve in Victoria's army against the Cullens. Skills from her humanity carried over making her a terrifying newborn. Will she be forced to fight, or can she defeat them before they make it to Forks? Set during Eclipse.
1. Lifting the Veil

**Hello! I am a newer Author here, please excuse anything done improperly, please don't hesitate to review or send me a message to for things to fix or be aware of!**

**I cannot take credit for the characters of the story those are Stephanie Myers she owns them!**

**I read a lot of Fanfics for the Twilight Universe, I procured a lot of info from the story itself, Twilight Wiki, and _Twilight Storytellers. _I can't take the credit for those Amazing works of Art either!**

* * *

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, my hands worked gracefully before me in a synchronized dance. Eyes closed yet I saw everything, My eyelids were a screen to a world most normally didn't see. Blossoming with the colors of the aura of the person just below my fingers.

Most people would call what I do for a living a Hoax, a sham. Something that just did not work! For me however, it was a way of life. I had always been sensitive to these things... Aura sensing, being incredibly emphatic and knowing what someone needed to get off their chest and then helping them rid themselves of that issues so they could grow and move beyond it.

Starting at the root chakra all the way to the crown chakra, raking, smoothing and repairing the aura. My fingers would find the darkness in each of the seven chakra points and brush it from their aura coaxing them to be rid of issues and problems that no longer served them.

The tiny women before me was an incredibly bubbly extroverted person. We shared a brief conversation before the session today and that alone spoke volumes about her. The purity and kindness made up her aura was infectious and left me feeling just a tad lighter.

My hands rested over her third eye, my brows furrowed in concentration her aura was muddled, not so much as darkened but felt clouded and stagnant. Drawing on my energy- or universal energy felt very similar to adrenaline, having years of practice it felt like operating an appendage. Memorizing the shallow breaths of the women I guided the energy threw her body using her breaths as a means of pumping energy it starting at her feet and pulling it up and through her body with my fingers and using my own body as the ground and sending it through my body and out at my feet.

She gasped at the sensation, stilling almost daring not to breathe

"Keep breathing, you are doing excellent! The blockage in your third eye is starting to break apart" I murmured softly. There was a near palpable silence before I felt the soft breeze against my fingertips again.

There were times where this might sound crazy but I could swear I could see the blockages, the events the led this woman to harbor and store the harsh memories. It played like a movie in my mind, my third eye.

She was a teenage girl, thrashing in the arms of a man and a woman on either side of her gripping her arms roughly she was escorted into an eerie building with tall unforgiving concrete walls. They passed through a tall barbed wire fence following a paved path to the entrance of the building.

"Please stop, no! I-I saw him do it! Please, No!" The whimpers escapes from her terrified mouth she seemed only slightly younger then the women before me. Fear radiated from her person the man set her in the ground and turned her around gripping her tighter.

"Now, you Listen to me here Mary Alice Brandon, I have tried and tried to keep you safe." Irritation and annoyance flashed across the face, cigar bobbing in the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "My patience run thin and I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you because of your outbursts!" A foreboding look flashed deep in his eye that seemed near malicious.

"She was killed, I saw it Momma was killed I don't know why you don't believe me!" The dark hair cherub wailed

"I'm doing what's best for you." The Building seemed like it was some sort of old fashioned hospital, it was hard to discern and concrete images they passed my eyes in a haze they were coming so fast.

The memories seemed to slow again, an older man sat before her in what appeared to be a doctors office? A shrink's office? his honey colored eyes closely regarded her dark chocolate ones and held fondness Alice was older, looked very much like the women who laid beneath me.

I was a bit taken aback by this, office appeared to be so old timely along with the occupants in the room. The man placed his head in his hands sighing heavily.

"Sweet Alice, Are you sure you want me to hypnotize you? You know everything will be gone." the man's gravelly voice spoke. Alice smiled widely and nodded furiously

"I'm absolutely positive! It's like a fresh slate, I've already seen the effects of it!"

Her thousand watt smile lit up the room.

"The shock treatment hinders my memory and your ability to hypnotize make the shock treatment null and void!" The woman was dancing across the room toward a lounging chair the candles in the room cast shadows across the room.

The doctor was right behind her, his golden eyes regarded her smiling softly as she made herself comfortable.

"I hope you are right" his baritone voice called out and much quieter "I hope you do remember this one day and forgive me, if I change you it should save you from James." His voice seemed to pull her into a trance despite being so softly spoken, his hand waved gently across her face and eyelids fluttered closed and darkness embraced her brief moment past and she was met with pain fiery hot liquid lava pain.

I opened my eyes slowing my flow of energy before cutting it completely, I blinked sluggishly I felt almost intoxicated. It was a common occurrence from manipulating another's energy.

"Alice? How are you feeling?" The women on the table seemed to be coming out of the brain fog that was clouding that third eye. Without missing a beat she smiled brighter than the sun, her melodious laughter filled the room.

"I'm feeling better than I have in a long time! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She was off the table and before me in a second grasping my hands and jumping up and down.

A small smile graced my face, I was incredibly relieved. The images that were shown to me didn't seem all too pleasant but maybe they were need for her as some form of closure?

"I'm thankful that you feel much better now!"

With our session concluded I walked her out to the receptionist area where her family seemed to be waiting. I was a bit puzzled, I thought they all received services too? Normally a reiki session was finished sooner than most other services. Glancing at the clock as we entered the room I was taken aback at how late it was, we had gone over an hour which was not unheard of but a shock to me nonetheless.

Alice had left my side and danced over to the group of women that were waiting, the entire family was just as beautiful and breathtaking as she was. Alice wrapped her arms around a much taller women with caramel colored hair that cascaded gently down her back her heart shaped face absolutely radiated love and affection which was true to the aura she was projecting.

The blonde next to her seemed gobsmacked, in second of silent conversation they shared her picturesque face went from guarded to protective her honey eyes surveyed the surroundings resting on my own before darting back to Alice's own pixie ones.

Slipping behind the receptionist desk I fished out my business card and walked up to her offering it in my hand.

"I apologize for going over the appointment time, I hope you all were not waiting too long" I spoke quietly, my tongue seemed foreign in my mouth "I hope I was able to help and you today"

"It was fantastic! I can't begin to express the gratitude I feel!" She gently took my business card from my hand and gave it a once over before pocketing it. "Thank you so much!" I softly smiled nodding my head in approval, excusing myself to clean up my room.

My mind wandered, it was hard to keep my attention to the book I was attempting to read. I huffed unceremoniously giving up and stopped trying altogether, closing it and setting it down on the coffee table. My mind would not rest, question after question assaulted me. Why did the visions I see, seem so old fashioned? Why did it look like she hadn't aged a day? How were golden eyes so common?

None of these I seemed to have an answer too.

I stared at my phone on the coffee table in front of me, it seemed to be taunting me like the answer itself was so incredibly obvious.

"Couldn't this be considered an invasion of privacy?" I wondered out loud I mentally shrugging it off. I was a medical professional after all, I was just concerned for my clients well being? I grabbed my phone off the table curling deeper into the couch, where would I start my sleuthing at? My fingers paused over the letter on the screen before typing I the name I had heard in the vision.

'_Mary Alice Brandon_' the results I pulled from google seemed to incredibly vague. Noting giving me concise answers.

I chewed on my lip deep in thought. My mind felt like a movie reel going in slow motion, re-showing the scenes of Alice's mind today.

_A teenage girl, thrashing in the arms of a man and a woman on either side of her gripping her arms roughly she was escorted into an eerie building with tall unforgiving concrete walls. They passed through a tall barbed wire fence following a paved path toward the entrance of the building_.

I gasped in realization, as the scene played over in my head I was able to take in more details to my surroundings. Standing tall to the right of Alice, a stone sign stood bright- almost glowing against the dark contrast of the memory.

_Mississippi State Lunatic Asylum_

I immediately blinked away the memory the mental fog cleared and my fingers work furiously at my phone, I clicked on the first link available.

Mississippi State Lunatic Asylum in practice 1850 - 1930 before closing due to inhumane treatment of patients. entailing the administering Lobotomy's, Electrical Shock treatments, chemical restraints patients often were Physically and Mentally abused.

I had to put my phone down, I was instantly filled with a sense of sadness and depression.

I pushed my glasses down off my nose and pinched the spots where they had been resting all day. Something's were starting to make sense to me! Thinking back the images that flashed by me incredibly fast when I was clearing Alice's third eye, they were remnants of her experiences there.

The shock treatments she had to endure.

The loneliness of her time in solitary.

But how? Could that have really been her? I mean the date this asylum closed was in 1930 there's no physical way Alice could appear to 19? 20? I had been finding myself with more questions than answers.

After more clicking around and exploring of the Asylums page, I headed back and tried Alice's name again attaching the State to my search this time and I had been met with some shocking results.

_Did you mean? Lillian Mary Brandon_

I blinked quizzically at the name before clicking it delving further into the results. Lillian Mary Brandon's body was discovered in a vehicle that was driven into a lake. Her death was considered a mystery a cold case? She was survived by her Husband Edgar John Brandond and their two children Cynthia Lily Brandon, and Mary Alice Brandon.

Oh my god.

A hyperlink was encoded at the bottom, a symbol of a photograph next to it. Clicking on it a black and white picture filled my screen, the little family looked absolutely adorable. Two of the faces I didn't know, but deduced as Lillian and Cynthia the other two however looked to be pulled straight from my memory.

This was without a doubt Alice and Edgar, of which Alice looked like she hadn't aged a day.

What exactly did I just uncover?

* * *

**Thank you for those who read through the story! how did I do?**

**There won't be that much filler, Aurora will ****literally**** be thrust into the middle of a war, how will she far?**


	2. Molten Lava

**Hello everyone! thank you for taking the time to, stop by and read the story! I don't own anything here except Aurora!**

**_Alice POV_**

A delighted squeal lurched from my throat, I bounced up and down in excitement.

Spa day! I enjoyed the pampering, I was reminiscent of my human days- not that I could remember any spa days when I was human.. but it helped my family blend into the humans we were trying to emulate.

The fact that I had a vision regarding the energy session I had today, just made it all that much sweeter.

"You had a vision about your service?" Edward gave me sass from across the room.

"As a matter of fact I did!" I crossed my arms across my chest, replaying the vision I saw in my head for him. He froze watching the movie in my mind, confusion crossed his face at the end.

"You can't even see what's getting done?" He paused seeming to look for the right words. "But whatever happens after leaves you happy?" I nodded furiously.

"While I admit it is kind of frustrating that I can't see what happens during my session, the woman doing it is human so I have no worries regarding wolves or the like."

"What service are you getting done?"

"Well i'm so glad you asked Eddie!" Absolute horror crossed his face once he realized the severity of the question he asked. "Wait, no forget that I asked." Jasper snickered into my ear his arms fastened around my waist. I launched into a detailed account of our activities today.

"I've got Mani's and Pedi's to start us off for today! We will be taking lunch for our little human after that" A groan resounded from said human. "Rosalie and Esme have hair appointments after lunch and Bella will be getting a massage and I will be getting a Reiki session!" I touched a different fingertip with each point I listed. "While I can't see exactly what happens during it, I know we will have a lot to talk about when I get home!" I brushed my hands together, as a physical sign of being finished with my conversation.

"Now that we have that out of the way, lets go!"

Our spa day started without much of a hitch, we arrived to our appointments approximately 15 minutes early. I effortlessly moved throughout the salon grabbing the appropriate colors for everyone, 'Unrepentantly Red' by Opi, for our beautiful Rosalie, whose eyes shimmered at the brilliant color. 'Do you Lilac it?' By Opi for my maternal figure.

"Thank you sweetheart, I adore this color!" Of course she did! I already saw what she would have picked today! I wrapped my arms around waist her kissing her cheek, in a welcoming gesture. I slipped from her arms dancing over to a deep blue polish from across the room 'Yoga-ta get this Blue!' By Opi, Would be breathtaking against Bella's porcelain skin! She mumbled her thanks and took the color gingerly from my grasp. I settled with a brilliant yellow myself appropriately tilted 'Need Sunglasses?' By Opi.

Everything was going as it should and it made me so incredibly relieved. I don't think I would admit it to anyone who asked, but I was so incredibly nervous for my session today.

I hated not being able to see what was happening, it's not like it was nothingness that I had seen with the wolves. It was like a fog, a hazy veil had fallen over my eyes.

I digress, I hated not being able to see.

"Alice?" I looked toward the woman who called me "Hello there, my name is Aurora. If you are ready, I can take you back." the blonde gave me a soft friendly smile. I patted Bella's hand in goodbye.

"I'll see you soon!"

I followed the shapely women back into the room, the walls were adorned with varying sizes of crystals, singing bowls, and essential oils. She gestures toward the massage table in the middle of the room.

"Please lay down and get comfortable, I just have a couple of questions for you and we will get started." I did as instructed, a firm bolster was placed under my knees and a plush pillow beneath my head.

"Have you ever had a Reiki session before?" The women asked in a hushed husky voice, I shook my head no.

"I have not, but I am incredibly excited!" I may or may not have been vibrating in said excitement on the spot.

"I'm glad to see that you came in today then to try it out." That soft friendly smile graced her face, showing her pearly white teeth. "What will happen today during our session will be based on your ability to open yourself up to the world beyond what you can see." She proceeded to set up stones along the length of my body.

"For your root chakra, I've set up red Jasper. For your sacral chakra, Carnelian seems to resonate with you. Citrine for your solar plexus it's a crystal great for binding it all together. Rose Quartz will be great for your heart chakra. Lapis lazuli will suit your throat, and Amethyst for your third eye." She gave my a once over, nodding to herself I could hear her adjusting some crystals beneath the bed.

"I tend to gravitate toward the use of essential oils and incense, are you okay with that today?" I pondered this for a moment, the essential oils weren't particularly pleasant smelling. She seemed to notice my hesitation and quickly added "You don't have to use an aroma today, it's something I offer to help relax."

"I understand, I think I might go with lavender today!" I had to admit, the smell of lavender oil blend she used was authentic. I could make out the different earthly tones that made up the scent however, Auroras own lemon grass and sweet orange scent was more pleasant than the lavender but, I would think it weird if I told her that. Aurora told me to relax or meditate and she would take care of the rest.

It was strange really, I could feel her moving something inside me. If I had to compare it to something it reminded me of Alec when he used his power and that terrified me and I stiffened underneath her hands.

"Keep breathing, you are doing excellent! The blockage in your third eye is starting to break apart." Her voice brought me out of my revere, I relaxed back into the table. It was silly wasn't it? Why was I comparing a human to him? Her energy- if that's even what I could call it, wrapped around my body like a cocoon I felt snug and warm giving me a sense of security.

When I felt a pop, images surged my mind images I was positive I had never seen before… but it all felt so familiar.

My vampiric mind processed what I was seeing with a sickening speed.

These were memories, memories I didn't know I had, my memories from my human years. I felt a cavalcade of emotions from watching my life before my very eyes for what felt like the first time.

My mother, she was an absolute gem from the time I was younger she knew I was special. She had stuck up for me supporting me during my outbursts, validating that I wasn't crazy.

My memories of her and my sister were the sweeter ones, the memories I had after her passing left a bitter taste in mouth. My father had her killed, I had no doubts about that and when I confronted him he called me a lunatic and had me locked up.

Venom pooled in my mouth of the treatment I had received, the amount of the pain I endured was excruciating. My method of treatment the doctors preferred to use chemical restraints and shock therapy.

The shock therapy for all intents and purposes fried my brain, that why I couldn't remember anything from my human years when I was locked up. My only bitter sweet memory was meeting Jonathan an older vampire doctor when I was there, he was my personal guardian angel. He took me under his guidance and supervised all my care, he told me my scent was that of a human who was gifted.

My scent had been my downfall, it attracted the scent of a nomad who went by James, he frequented the asylum and murdered hundreds of women because he could.

Who would believe a mentally incompetent woman who said a man with red eyes visited her at night? No one.

He did visit me, telling me I smelled sweeter than anyone he had come across before. This horrified Jonathan who had found him over my bruised and bloody body preparing to drink from me, he fought him off albeit barely. He may have been a vampire, but he was a vampire in the body of a 70 year old man, who definitely felt his age.

My last memory of this vampire was one of my last as a human, Jonathan had the ability to hypnotize that's what his vampiric ability was, he locked away my horrific memories of the treatment in the asylum. Giving me a fresh start as a vampire.

"Alice, how are you feeling?" Aurora asked me softly her husky voice bringing me out of my revere.

I'm feeling better than I have in a long time, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was off the table in a second and in front of the shapely women grasping her hands in thanks.

A small smile graced her round human face "I'm thankful that you feel much better now!" She turned and beckoned me to follow her back to the waiting area, I could hardly contain the excitement that raced through me. As soon as I saw my family I raced toward them as humanly as possible wrapping my arms around my mother's waist, in a low voice I knew only they could hear I told them everything. A soft voice broke up our silent conversation.

"I apologize for going over the appointment time" she shifted on her feet nervously. "I hope you all were not waiting too long, and I hope I was able to help and you today." She regarded us with a genuine smile.

"It was fantastic! I can't begin to express the gratitude I feel!" I took the card from the humans outstretched hand and gave it a once over before putting it in my purse.

I answered the questions of my coven mates as they asked them, I spent the remainder of the ride home in a blissful haze, not realizing we were home until my mate pulled me from the car.

"Definitely have some explaining to do Missy." I gave him a thousand watt smile, kissing his nose in response. He raced me to the living room in our lovely home, everyone seemed to be waiting patiently to hear the endeavors of our day.

I don't think I'd ever get tired of telling people about my past. Talking to family about my past, about everything I remember made me so indescribably happy. Jasper laughed in my ears, It was no surprise to me that he was able to pick up on it. I nestled my head into his neck and sighed content with life.

I froze, a vision flashed through my mind. Aurora was sitting at home, her phone in her hand searching my name on the internet. Finding my mother, and family. She wore her emotions on her face, she was so sad she felt so helpless.

I guess she saw everything I did.

Edwards hiss resonated throughout the room the occupants of the room froze upon hearing it.

"Do you want to tell us what you saw love?" My personal chair murmured in my ear.

"The woman who did my session, saw my memories." I gave his neck a chaste kiss "I think she was more concerned about what she saw me go through than anything really." A soft upturn of her shoulder elicited a shrug.

"Do you see her going to the police in regards to you or what she saw?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. This time both Edward and Rosalie growled protectively, I tentatively shook my head.

"I will keep a close eye on the human for now." I huffed " I do not foresee her doing anything of the sort!" Her family relaxed, if only minutely.

Her mate took this opportunity to flee the room to the safe haven of their room, she nuzzled her head against him in thanks. His beautiful purr brushed against the shell of her ear.

For the first time in years, she felt as if a veil had been lifted on her mind and the world just that much brighter because of it.

* * *

Aurora POV

It had been days since my discovery of Alice and her past.

A heavy breath blew past my lips, sweat dotted my brow and I forced my body past physical limitations. My release was working out to get my blood pumping and my brain working.

I was beginning to get agitated with myself, why was I worrying about it so much?

It's not like it affected my life in any way shape or form, so why was I so hyper focused on an unknown?

Look at the field I had gotten into! People didn't think it was a legitimate field, I witnessed things everyday that should be considered incomprehensible. Growling in frustration pushing myself threw my last rep, I focused on an inner mantra.

I am not bound by what I don't know.

I let go of what I cannot change.

I accept what I cannot control.

By the end of felt my workout I felt significantly better, I felt sore and achy but physically felt more at peace. Gathering my belongings I made my way to the gym showers.

Eager to cleanse myself of the grime and sweat coating my pear shaped physique, I wrinkled my nose in distaste peeling my form fitting clothes off of me and stepped under the hot water.

Nearly half an hour later I forced myself to step from beneath the spray toweling myself off dressing in fresh clothing for my night out. I tugged on medium wash skinny jeans that accented my thighs, closed toed taupe wedges I finished the look with olive colored long sleeved shirt that complimented my hazel eyes and Long haired beige blonde bob beautifully. Giving myself a final once over I walked from the gym waving goodbye at the occupants sitting at the front desk.

"Goodbye! Have a great night!"

A slouched figure sat on the curb hood pulled securely over his head, I slipped passed him heading around the building into the darkness of the parking lot toward my sedan that sat waiting for me. I unfortunately didn't even make it halfway to my car.

"Aurora?" I turned in question to the voice, I squinted in the darkness. He stepped closer toward me standing underneath the street light, I gasped in recognition.

"Riley? Is that you?" Riley Biers had been as much as a regular at this gyms as I was, so we had gotten to know each other pretty well over the past couple of months. "What happened to your eyes, are you trying out new contacts?" A dark laugh burst from his lips, his Burgundy eyes watched me like a hawk.

"As a matter of fact I am, do you like the color?" He was in front of me in a moment my hazel eyes had yet to tear say from his, fear formed like a pit in my belly I felt like my shoes were filled thick with concrete.

I had never seen eyes so red, they looked like ruby's, brilliant gems were now his eyes. They closed for a brief moment he appeared to be taking a deep breath, inhaling deeply through his nose.

When he opened his eyes I felt like he was a completely different person, his eyes were blacker than the night around me, a predatory smile graced his face.

"You smell like fresh lemongrass and sweet oranges."

I turned tail and ran, cursing my inability to wear proper footwear. My wedges pounded the ground trying to run back into the gym, I rounded the corner to the entrance a sliver of hope flooded me.

Something akin to a steel vice gripped my arm and I was thrown into the brick wall of the building, my already sore muscles yelled at the sudden movement my head rang like a bell, incoherent thoughts raced through my head.

A low moan burst from my lips and I sank to the ground in defeat my purse and gym bag had flown from my hand and laid feet from me.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, all I did was compliment you!" He kneeled in front of me, tsking my behavior like a petulant child. "It's really a shame you had to be the first person I see walk out, I thought you were a really sweet women."

"Riley stop it, what are you doing?" Feebly attempting to push him away from me, he roughly grabbed my arm throwing me over his shoulder as if my body weighed no more than a sack of potatoes.

In a speed I which hadn't thought at all possible he raced from the parking lot, and through the woods. Running for what seemed like hours, he slowed before coming to a stand still. He shrugged me off his shoulder and I fell to the ground, I grunted at the impact moaning in pain and rolling onto my back.

"That was a terrible ride, do you know your shoulders feel so bony?" I rubbing the spot I spoke of tenderly, "Where the hell are we Riley?" The sound of water lapping at a ground was distantly all I could make out. He whipped around to face me, a hiss ripped from his throat.

A petite woman stepped out from the shadows, her fiery red mane billowed in the breeze her own hiss tore from her lips.

"It's just me Honey" she lovingly regarded him before appraising me, her ruby eyes lit with excitement. "You brought me another one, she will make an excellent addition!" She appeared before him, it what appeared to be mock submission wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his.

"I'm so proud of you, you always know exactly what I like."

He purred to her in response.

Wait, purred? I don't think I heard that right Riley must have thrown me into the wall a lot harder than I thought I mean they hissed at each other a moment ago...where they some sort of sub human cat?

I took their moment of distraction in an attempt to crawl away, fingers wove themselves through my hair yanking me up right, I was eye level with the redhead.

"Now now, none of that you just got here! Let's have some fun now okay?" A sickening smile split her face, her eyes went coal black "You smell absolutely divine!" She twisted her hand sharply forcing my own head to an awkward angle I felt a cold nose bury itself in my neck.

I repressed a shudder at the sensation.

"Please let me go! I don't know who you are or what you want, please leave me alone!" The pain I was in was making it so hard to concentrate on anything, I squirmed against her hold my fingers trying to pull hers off my scalp.

My resistance was met with pain, pain unlike any other I've had to endure. This unknown woman sank her teeth into my shoulder near my collar bone, I felt so tired so exhausted it felt like my energy was being drained from me.

Once the red headed demon was satisfied she discarded me across the room like a rag-doll. I didn't move, I didn't try to I was to scared to cause anymore pain. I didn't dare look at her, I didn't have to hear how angry she was snarling, snapping, something that sounded like concrete being reduced to rubble.

"It's so hard not to finish the humans" she roared "I would be able to if I didn't have to destroy that coven!" More concrete was being destroyed "They took what was MINE!"

"I know you are angry Victoria, I am doing my best to find you suitable soldiers" Riley consoled her "Would You like me to go find you a snack?"

A lone hiss met his question.

"Yes, that would be absolutely perfect. I should never doubt your ability to get things done." She purred to him, my ears could make out sounded like kisses being exchanged. "While I wait for you to get back, I think I will have one last drink." I could make out the tearing of fabric and felt pressure on the inside of my elbow.

Burning was the only sensation I could discern, roaring in my ears was absolutely deafening. Perhaps it was my own screaming that deafened me, I don't think I could tell you if I ever stopped.

Molten lava rushing through my veins licked at my fingertips, it seemed to stretch on for what felt like an eternity.

I yearned for the death to come and take me, it's arrival was my only solace.

* * *

**Phew! I hope you guys enjoyed I got such a headache writing Alice's POV so sorry if it seems weird.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited.**

**DxGRAYxMAN - for being my first reviewer!**

**MACMONKEY, ****FoxFabled, ****Shinigami132, ****Psycho-Jellybean, ****Alessandra92, ****Yukatana, ****Dragumia**

**I appreciate it! Y'all take care! :)**


	3. Strenthing my Resolution

**Hello everyone! thank you for taking the time to, stop by and read the story! I don't own anything here except Aurora!**

* * *

I don't know where I had gone wrong in my life to deserve this type of pain.

I never considered myself to be a religious person, but in this moment I prayed to every single god, goddess, and deity I could think of to stop this horrific pain. What kind of Gods would put someone through this hell.

Hell, that's what it had to be, its the only thing that accurately described what I was currently feeling.

Because this, right here was my hell.

With every pump of my sluggish heart beat, with every ragged breath that wracked my body. The lava flourished in my heart it would pump the lava deeper into the core of my being that I didn't realize existed.

My heart leapt in my chest, the molten pain seemed to be fleeing my body.

This was it, this was my death I knew it, it had to be.

The racing of my heart in my chest had to be a heart attack, I've never felt my heart beat this fast not with all the times I've worked out and the sports I've played.

An eerie cold settled into my arms and legs, trailing its cold touch deep in my belly before settling in my heart.

A final trill of my heart rang out, and then nothingness. Roaring that once graced my ears was deathly silent. I didn't breath I hadn't the desire too, I felt no ache in my lungs that demanded me to draw a breath of air.

Strangely that terrified me more then anything.

My eyes snapped open, the world before my eyes teemed with incredible colors and hues most of which my eyes had never seen before.

Was this what heaven was like?

It was dark out, obviously night time but not dark enough that it hindered my sight in the least. What I presumed was moonlight illuminated the room I was in, details of this entire room could be distinguished from where I laid.

I was in some concrete room, rebar lined various pillars in gross patches indicating it was mid construction. The floor was littered with thick chunks of concrete, various construction tools laying around.

"Hey look! The new girl is finally awake." I gasped in surprise, taking a deep inhale through my nose. A hiss tore from my throat, before I realized what came over me, my body was off the ground crouching carefully regarding the person who had startled me half turned toward the window to make a quick escape.

Something weird was happening, I hissed? How did I move so fast? Why did I feel a primal need to flee from this situation? If my hairs could stand on end they would be, I always trusted my gut instincts.

I made motion to get out of dodge, my body was nearly out the window when a hand slapped down onto my arm.

'Don't let them touch you!'

Hiss tore from my lips, I feigned backward falling into the person, contorting my body around theirs grabbing the offending appendage that held onto my arm twisting their grip off my arm and throwing over my head as hard as I could.

A resounding boom echoed throughout the building making it shudder under the pressure of my throw. Light traces of dust permeated the air around me.

"Whoa there, calm down now." An older woman approached me palms drawn up. My rigid form not relaxing from my crouch into the floor. "We didn't mean to startle you at all, we won't grab you again just hear us out okay?" She seemed to glare at the man standing across the room standing up from his. He took steps forward again, a snarl resonated in the room and he froze.

"You should have known better than to touch a newborn, not with how crazed they can be."

Did this woman just say newborn? I am not a goddamn baby! He hissed at the women but made no move to come closer.

"You are right, but I wasn't about to chase her all over town because she felt threatened!" The man had a deep Mexican accent, his broad form seemed to demand power and order.

I shuddered at the strength of the power his being demanded, on pure primal instinct alone I felt the all too familiar feeling of my adrenaline flare through my body hugging me like a second skin, the flare settled around my eyes. I looked down at my hands and saw some kind of opaque, translucent shimmering rolling off of me in waves, it felt like it was filling the room around me. I could feel and taste every distinct crook and crevice through the shimmering that was rolling off me.

I gasped, I don't know if my gasp was from my own realization or it was me finally acknowledging that both these people have the same red eyes as Riley or if it was that what I normally saw through my own metaphorical third eye I could see as clear as day without effort.

The dark murky tainted Auras that clouded the two figures in front of me, one was a lot more palpable than the other. The man's was foul and stank like death, and on my tongue it had a sharp chemical taste reminiscent of something akin to novacane. I rolled my tongue in my mouth to rid itself of that feeling. I turned to the female and focused on hers instead, her appearance was a lot different her maintained and manicured look unnerved me.

She looked like a killer barbie, it screamed vanity and shallow.

"My name is Kristie, that guy you threw like a frisbee is Raoul." She regarded me stoically "You probably have some questions and concerns to how you are feeling right now, like, as in how you were able to throw Raoul like that." I nodded rigidly my eyes darting back and forth between them.

"What did Riley do to me? Why did that women cause me so much pain...so much burning?" My own voiced seemed so foreign leaving my throat, my once husky smooth voice was now cranked a few octaves higher and it startled me, causing me to physically wince as I spoke.

Kristie looked over to Raoul who now stood beside her, his hardened eyes regarded my tiny fuller form.

"You were brought here with us, to serve a purpose. Riley hand picked you to help fight for a greater cause." To fight? I had never fought in anything! Was he speaking of wars?

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding, I've never fought in anything before? Why would I be picked for anything!" Unfiltered rage flooded my form, I grounded my teeth together to keep myself rooted in spot.

"I'm afraid it's the truth, what you are now is a Vampire. You are stronger, smarter, and I can't speak for you but we are more beautiful to lure in humans." Kristie's verbal jabs were petty it was a reaction that confused me greatly, I wasn't sure if she was being serious. Her aura had not wavered indicating any sort of deceit.

"Vampires? Are you telling me I drink blood? The whole wooden stakes and holy water kind of vampire" I had slowly stood up straight, coming out of my crouch standing my full menacing five foot and same change height.

They noticed my shift in behavior and seemed to relax a bit, Kristie nodded and Raoul just hissed.

"All the stupid lore is true, the stakes, sun light, holy water." He scoffed "garlic though i'm not sure of, it just smells like dirt." The barbie next to him just rolled her eyes. A harsh realization slapped upside my face.

Oh my god, did they actually expect me to drink blood?! Is that who I am now?

"So let me get this straight, am I going to have to eat people?" My voice came out strained "I'm supposed to help them not hurt them." I whimpered out, my eyes felt thick with tears, that just wouldn't fall. Sadness washed over me.

"What about my family and friends? Work?"

"They could never understand what you are, this is your life now, you are not human anymore. You are a newborn vampire and Kristie and myself are in charge of you now. Enough with the questions, we will be leaving soon to feed." Raoul grounded out, turning on his heel and leaving. Kristie nodded

"We do most of our moving around at night, steal supplies and feed." She surmised you are probably very hungry right now" I looked at her confused. "That burn in your throat is your hunger."

My hand reached up tentatively touching the front of my throat, underneath my fingertips my skin was incredibly smooth and cool to the touch. Beneath the skin of my neck, a burn bloomed deep within in. My throat felt raw and scratchy like I had been sick for the past week and swallowing felt like it should be impossible.

"Get used to it, that's your life now." She too turned on her heel to walk away. "C'mon we are going to introduce you to everyone and head out. We're burning night." I nodded solemnly and followed her.

This definitely was not heaven, nor was it hell. It was some kind of gray messed up limbo and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be apart of it.

One thing I knew for certain is Riley did this to me, the red headed demon made me this vampire. My humanity… I didn't know if I was human anymore but it was taken away from me and I was madder than anything I've ever felt before.

I felt it in my core, I could feel the air shimmer around me and the anger and intent leaking from my pores. Out of all of this I had found purpose in this new life forced upon me, it was their death and destruction, that thought made my inner demon purr in content.

My chaperone led me at breathtaking speed down throughout the destroyed building, we entered a complete concrete room filled with numerous groups of people. My eyes roamed the people before me, I grounded my teeth fighting the instinct to run. The vampires appeared evenly split on both sides, there were a small group of stranglers deep in the back.

"Whoa there newbie, ease off the throttle. You are throwing off some severe anger there." The vampires face screwed up in a grimace, her anger peeking "Please tell me she isn't another freak." Kristie lashed out at her and they began grappling and snapping at each other.

"Be quiet, Jen. You know how she feels about gifted vampires" The vampire named Jen eventually submitted and nodded grimly at Kristie baring her teeth at me. My adrenaline slid along my body like oil on water, I could feel the occupants grow restless and the newer less controlled vampires began attacking one another.

A sludge of something thick of what I'd call repulsion or disgust washed over me, I recoiled at the sensations my adrenaline fading and the vampires quickly separated various hisses and snarls broke the air.

Riley walked in with Raoul by his side both of them had eyes raking over the mass of newborns. I clenched my fists, trying to reign my emotions in.

"Get your shit together, split up. Raoul, Kristie take your coven and go you have 2 hours. Keep it together and clean up after your damn selves." His eyes rested on me, he bared his teeth at me. "Lets go Aurora you're with me." Almost immediately, the oily sensation regained against my skin protectively.

His right hand man regarded gruffly "Keep up newbie." Riley led the way, Raoul followed closely behind and the rest of what I presumed Raoul's coven followed closely. We ran for about a half hour deep within the confines of Seattle, a cool breeze blew threw us. Raoul turned and nodded at his mates who were off a gruff "Keep It clean, don't get caught." I prodded toward him looking a little confused.

"What is it I'm supposed to do? No one really gave me the cliff notes version of what to do." I shifted on my feet beneath his gaze. His gaze only seemed to harden, portraying annoyance.

"I've never had to tell someone how to feed, for us it's instinctual." His accent was rough and pronounced "Take in a deep breath through your nose, and listen for a heart beat." I nodded timidly, I stepped away from him I inhaled through my nose deeply as I listened to the world around me.

The world seemed to come alive, the scents were so foreign on my palate and a steady beating thrummed in my ears people littered the street in back alleys on corners talking my enhanced hearing picked up all of it I could hear cats fighting a few alleys downs, some bar was packed I could make out over 10 heartbeats steadily in the air.

My mouth salivated at the sound, something feral and animalistic tear through my lips.

I've never wanted something so bad, my body responded to the sound fire bloomed in my throat.

"That's right, you hear all of that don't you?" Raoul purred to me, devilish grin gracing his face. My ears could hear a near silent scream, my body crouched I ran toward the sound my body jumping gracefully in the air off of building. The sight before me was appalling, an older withered man took deep drags of alcohol from his bottle. His face contorted in pain silent cries left him, his body splayed against the building of the wall, he smelled rotten like he hasn't showered in days he smelled soiled, he couldn't hold his lower bodily functions.

Despite all of this, the inner demon didn't seem bothered all it seemed to notice was the haggard breathing and the rhythm of this mans heart. I inched closer to the man, he warm breath fanned the air around my face.

'The blood the blood, I want his blood!'

A shrill voice of my inner beast shouted loudly in my head. The venom pooled in my mouth with the beat of his heart I leaned over his lax form.

My eyes caught the sight of a reflection in the window, illuminated by the moonlight I saw myself for the first time. My hair was disheveled, blood caked my olive green shirt around my neck line one of my sleeves were ripped at the elbow. My once peachy complexion skin looked like flawless porcelain, the wild look on my face scared me, my mouth askew in position to bite the intoxicated man below me.

A whimper bubbled up from my throat, my eyes were coal black and crazed.

_Who was I? _A paralyzing fear seeped deep into my bones, halting me in place.

Was I really just going to suck this human dry? I was in the medical field, or rather I used to be... I once took a hippocratic oath to do what was ethically and morally right.

My body had straightened up from my crouch, my eyes never left the glass I raked my eyes over my new form. My pear shaped physique was rounded and smoothed out.

"I don't look like me" I swallowed the venom that had lingered in my mouth "I don't sound like me." Depression and sadness washed over my features, I couldn't stand looking at myself.

"Are you an angel?" My neck snapped down to the older man below me, who appraised my body with a incoherent gaze falling over his eyes, he hiccuped drunkenly obviously far to intoxicated to recognizance the threat standing before him. Fighting against the instinctual desire to make this man my breakfast, making the split second decision flee.

So I ran, pushing myself hard not at all feeling an ache in my muscles. The city faded from my sight and trees flew by me at breakneck speed. My vampire mind worked to process my situation, just because I looked and sounded different didn't mean I was not still me! I needed to strengthen my resolution, my emotions had been all over the place.

I guess that's what being a newborn vampire was all about, raw instinctual emotion, Unhindered speed, increased brain processing and understanding?

How else could I explain I had been this way for the last 2 hours 24 minutes and 46 seconds, and be so quick to understand and work out a plan to overcome the problem. My feet slowed to a stop, I inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the forest around me.

It smelled so fresh, the trees stretched up to blocking out the night sky.

_'Ba-dum'_

My body froze, the low rhythmic beat of a heart tore me from my inner musing, I could feel my self preservation fleeing me leaving a dull burning in my throat. my body lurched off like a shot my body racing toward a musky scent.

A lone cougar lounged on a tree top, its musky earthy smell enticed me, I couldn't stop myself from pouncing on the unconscious animal. The cougar careened through the air landing on its side it came to life roaring in rage, fumbling to stand up on its own legs, the animal attempted pouncing on me it's claws raking my form tearing through my clothes.

It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and I didn't feel a damn thing. My inner demon purred, grabbing the giant cats leg crushing it in my hand. It yowled in pain, and that momentary distraction I buried my face in the wild animals neck, below my lips the animals pulse pounded.

I bit down, the animal struggled and flailed in my grasp its paws and talons continued their assault. Coppery metallic musky fluid filled my mouth and it tasted like pure bliss, the burning ache in my throat subsided substantially. The animal slowly went limp in my hands, I discarded the animal onto the ground.

Shock resonated my system.

_'What have I done?'_

I crumpled next to the deceased animal and wept, I hated what I had become.

"What are you doing out here?" A soft soprano voice questioned me, I stiffened eyes darting toward the voice. I tiny girl no older than 15 questioned me, her ruby eyes looked between me and the cougar. A tall lithe man stood beside her looking appalled, half in front of her in a protective stance.

My resolve completely shattering, my sobbing resumed. I curled tighter into a ball, wishing I could just dissipate.

"I...I don't know! I heard its heart beat and all of a sudden I couldn't control myself! I don't want to be reduced to some kind of killer." My voice broke with sorrow, my eyes were bleary thick with tears missing the concerning look they shared.

"I'll hide the body, you get her back and get some clothes on her before the others get back." tiny hands unraveled me from my ball.

"Come on, we can't sit here it's not safe." The male by her side had disappeared, along with the cougar that once laid beside me. My body listened to her commands, she held my hand the way back.

We entered the half built building, the tiny vampire steered me toward a smaller room with varying arrays of clothing. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tees out handing them to me.

"C'mon snap out of it" she jolted me from my thoughts, I nodded at her solemnly. She helped me rip the scraps of my clothes off of me, my shoes had long been forgotten. I slipped into the new clothes, the jeans felt snug on my body; and the long sleeved t-shirt was a couple sizes to big, dwarfing my form.

"Thank you for your help" I said bashfully "I don't even know your name." She gave me a dazzling smile

"Just call me Bree, the man who helped us earlier his named Fred." I nodded.

"Aurora" I told her softly before continuing "Is what I did bad?" I asked timidly, I hadn't even registered that what I did might not be a good thing.

"I...I don't think anyone has ever done that before." She looked thoroughly confused "How do you feel, I mean from drinking that?"

"To be honest that was my first meal" I shuffled on my feet, getting nervous with the approaching of Fred. "I don't have anything to compare it too, but my throat doesn't hurt anymore and I feel a lot more in control of myself." I murmured out softly. They shared a look that spoke a thousand words, I wish I had understood what that look meant.

"I heard Jen call you a freak earlier do you have any idea why?" Fred finally spoke to me, he broke eye contact with Bree, choosing to stare me down instead.

I shook my head timidly "I'm not sure what she meant by that?"

"When some of us are reborn, we are born with abilities. Myself and Raoul are examples of that." I tilted my head questioningly, did they think I had some sort of power? He seemed to notice my confusion "I have the ability to project disgust." A tiny light bulb went off in my head.

"So when I was incredibly mad earlier today, you were what I felt snapping me out of it?" He nodded solemnly.

"Raoul seems to have some pull in getting newborns to follow him without question."

"Blind leadership?" My questioning was met with a nod. "So is he normally present when newborns wake up?"

"To control them, newborns tend to follow him like flies to honey." His monotone voice spoke. "You are the first one to successfully get one over on him, I've never seen an older vampire get man handled like that before." A smirk graces his face as he continued to speak. "When we heard the altercation, newborns get excited to fight. The vibrating that shook the building only seemed to fuel their excitement."

I nodded absorbing all of this information, so does this mean that I had one of these powers then?

"I came to a conclusion during that whole ordeal, it seemed to ignite something feral inside of me." I struggled to come up with the right words to describe what I felt. "When I was human, I dealt with energy or chakra manipulation as a newborn its.." I took an unnecessary moment to swallow. "I can physically see and manipulate it with such clarity and easy I had never thought possible." The were both stunned, their eyes went wide with fright, Fred seemed to be the first to pull out of his revere.

"That's a very heavy claim. It's known through thermodynamics, energy can neither be created nor destroyed it can only be transferred or changed."

"Do you.. Do you think I can do that?" Fred and Bree shared a look.

Did I have a fighting chance against Riley and the red headed demon?

Something akin to a sick satisfaction overcame me, I'd been given an opportunity and I was going to thoroughly explore the idea that I could very well manipulate energy.

My resolution had hardened and a warm feeling in the pit of my belly.

I was going to absolutely end Riley and that demon.

* * *

**Just a tiny taste of what's to come!**

**What do you think?**

**I want to give a special thanks to all those who Followed and Favorited!**

**Miriam, ****Hannah Gong, ****Nicka-Dan-Eisha, ****.982, ****Kraylow, ****Ring0123**

**Thank you to those who Reviewed!**

**Psycho-Jellybean - I'm glad you think its getting better! this ending might be a little rougher. D:**


	4. What am I Missing?

**Hello everyone! thank you for taking the time to, stop by and read the story! I don't own anything here except Aurora!**

* * *

Fred and Bree had become my companions in this new life, they were my sanity in this 'war' we were created to fight in. I was older then both of them, but the newest to this way of life. I learned everything I could from them, absorbing all the information I could like a greedy sponge.

They thought I was weird for not wanting to consume food the way they did, after a pointed conversation that led Fred to trying it at my behest. He shuddered at the flavoring, saying it tasted like comparing a burnt hamburger to a medium rare steak. It did fascinate him that it did satisfy his hunger nonetheless.

Over the month of becoming a vampire, my irrational reign of emotions had mellowed out tremendously.

I'd argue that my patience had surpassed most newborn vampires at this current location we were holed up in. My new companions showed me the abilities this new life had to offer. We were all incredibly fast, we could jump houses with absolutely no issue at all. When I was human I had the gracefulness of a chair, I'd be lying if I said I never walked into a wall. It was so freeing not needing my glasses anymore.

In my human life I think I considered myself an adrenaline junkie, so to be physically able to jump a river in a single bound, fall from devastating heights, and swim underwater and not worry about breathing.

I felt excitement fill me at the prospect of exploring this side of vampirism.

In time Fred and Bree had allowed me to test my ability on them, I told them their auras we there kindest of the vampires here. Bree's aura was a sincere violet, her eyes were wide portraying innocence. Behind them she had immaculate control that rivaled mine, and the smarts to hold and elaborate in deep conversation with Fred when she wanted to. She was a terribly smart cookie who questioned a lot and I commended the metaphorical balls she had to do so.

Fred's aura was the prettiest shade of pale blue emitting protectiveness toward Bree and myself. He was one of the smartest most strategic of the vampires, not that he would let others in on it. I'd chalked it up as him being so studious in his human life, He had saved our hide numerous times from having to partake in certain 'coven' events.

Such as finding new humans with Riley.

I'd never help him do such horrendous thing.

After a 'freak' accident, or what Fred and I were referred to by most of the other vampires. When Riley had volunteered myself to do just that I felt my adrenaline snap inside me and anger roll off my form whipping around me like a tornado. I didn't realize it at that time the tornado feeling was my power being accented by Freds repulsion.

The effects were ten times as severe and it left some vampires gagging and those that didn't gag destroyed one another. 10 vampires were lost that day, from the force we had created. It was suffice to say Riley never volunteered the three of us for anything since.

There were less than 18 of us left. I was elated that our weird accident had absolutely decimated their numbers, but also horrified at the prospect that Riley would just turn more humans into Vampires.

Riley had called a group meeting of sorts to inform us of what we were actually brought together to do and who we were going to be going to war against.

My hair stood on end throughout the entire encounter with our rag tag leader.

Golden eyes, also known as the Cullens who were the Olympic Coven that shared a different lifestyle. This being said our Coven had a vendetta against them, and we were created to destroy them for the way they lived their life.

Why did that name seem so familiar? Why did Golden eyes stand out to me? I wracked my brain. My human life started to become hazy and it was getting harder to recall certain life events.

It felt like I was holding a vital piece of a puzzle in my hand, but my enhanced mind struggled to put it all together.

Riley also led on and made mention that there were 4 days out of the year where we could walk out in the light and we had less then a months time to prepare for it, he and Raoul would be setting up training regimens for us to follow in preparation for this encounter.

"I mean it just doesn't make sense!" Bree said, she paced in front of us. "None of this does!" She hissed in frustration. "Are we really to believe that 4 days out of the year we're allowed to walk into the sunlight!" The dark canopy of trees surrounded us, we had returned earlier from feeding and that allowed us more time to talk freely than the limited conversations we could have in front of the others.

"We've lost so many to the sun, Shelly and Steve!" Her voice had become so overcome with emotion. Steve and Shelly were older vampires, who had become mates.

Apparently Vampires had mates? All it took was a 'love at first sight' ordeal and the two were attached at the hip.

To see them together so tenderly made a lot of newborns uneasy. When I looked at them with my third eye I was in absolute awe, they shared a joint aura with a thread of connection uniting their souls as one. The pure adoration they shared for one another gave me that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

I'd only be so lucky to find something so pure.

So to lose this newly minted couple to the sun, it stirred the anger deep in my belly. Bree was right it just didn't make any sense, nothing was different in regards to the days Riley had deemed safe for us.

No Solstice

No Full moon

Not even an Eclipse

After he made mentioned to whom we were supposed to be warring with I promptly tuned him out. His static droning only further gave me time to think about how much I hated that they turned me into this. I felt like I was running against the clock to eradicate the two demons that led us.

"I want to kill them." It was a phrase that left my mouth before I really knew what to make of it. "Riley and that red headed women, I want to kill them." I said again, my voice wavered with sadness.

"I think i'm going to need your help for it." I murmured softly, there was no need for me to speak any louder. I knew they had heard me just fine, there was a pregnant pause before Fred turned away from his observing of Brees pacing.

"No" Fred said finally

"With our combined abilities alone we should have little to any resistance." He nodded minutely.

"Even if I wanted to fight" he paused yet again trying to formulate his thoughts. "Which to clarify I have no interest in fighting anything." I pouted saddened "But, if we were we to fight we would still be very outnumbered." I nodded thoughtfully.

"But if anyone could find a way, it would be you with your incredible strategic ability!" I batted my eyelashes at him acting coy. He promptly rolled his eyes at me.

Bree turned toward us incredibly fast.

"Do you think they could be lying to us?" I raised an elegant eyebrow shifting my attention toward her.

"Why would they? You know the vampire lore, what would they possibly gain from lying to us?" I made vague hand gestures to get my point across. Fred crossed his arms across his lean chest, leaning against the tree behind him.

"Control" He spoke quietly, Bree's ruby eyes and my own connected. "We have a lot to think about, we will talk more about it tonight." I nodded in understanding.

The soft footfalls of the newborns speeding past us toward our decrepit building.

I didn't bother hiding my lip curling, I bared my pearly whites. Eyes darting toward where I heard each footfall land and hiss at the newborns.

If what Bree said was true and they were in fact lying to us to control us, what was truth and what wasn't? My eyes darted to the ground eyeing a hefty stick, lying at my feet my slender arms grasped it pulling it closer to me to inspect it.

We had a couple more minutes till we were due back at the shabby little building where we resided. Bree and Fred watched my form hesitantly with keen wide eyes, I could see the curiosity shining in them. My fingers quickly whittled the wood to a point carving, I stared at the point with distinct discomfort clouding my features.

Could this stick really be an end to my existence? I was horrified that my life could very well end, with how upset I had been since becoming a vampire this could have been means to an end much earlier on. I lifted my shirt over my head, positioning the stake to the center of my chest my eyes darted toward the two vampires, for what I could only fathom was reassurance.

Fred looked torn, he looked like he wanted to rip that stake from my hand, but his form was rooted protectively in front of Bree she peered out from behind him timidly.

He gave me a nod, my red eyes held his. With a firm grip on the end of the stake, it splintered minutely underneath my grip. I quickly thrust the wooden stake against my chest.

A loud slap resounded, I tore my attention away from Fred staring down at my chest. Flecks of tree bark glittered in the air, the wooden stake had been reduced to sawdust. My hand rest peacefully against my untouched chest.

Rapid foot falls approached us.

"What are you three doing out here?" Kristie hissed at us, Jen by herside mimicked the sound. Fred and Bree crouched in front of me blocking my bare chest from their view. I thanked them quietly, gently pulling my shirt over my form.

"We were just heading back to the building" Fred informed sternly, I felt his repulsion roll off his chest. Kristie and Jens mouth opened like they wanted to speak, but the repulsion washed over them their faces contorted into something sour. We brushed past them into the darkness of the building.

I had so much I wanted to say about what I just saw but, during the day we never really spoke. Not to say we didn't have conversations with each other, we never spoke of important or private things because we never had privacy.

We could always hear each other no matter what.

You can only imagine how many awkward encounters our tiny group were forced to endure. It was suffice to say that newborns weren't just uncontrollably hungry all the time.

Fred's repulsion was truly a wonderful thing in certain situations.

Alice POV

* * *

I danced the halls of Forks high school, my petite form carried me throughout my classes with practiced ease. Graduation was soon approaching and I couldn't help but be excited because that meant I got to decorate for the party after graduation!

I couldn't help the elated squeal that left my lips. My ears could pick up a soft baritone laughter from the front of the classroom.

'You won't be laughing when you see the beautiful dress I have picked out for Bella my dear brother!' If looks could kill i'd be dead. He rolled his eyes at my childishness and looked back toward the front of the class.

My mind wandered, maintaining thoughts about the graduation party for the entirety of the day! Edward snorted quietly at me, okay so maybe it just wasn't 'today' and more like the past couple of weeks.

The bell soon rang and the both of us made our way toward the lunch room, Edward made a detour to collect Bella. I glided across the floor to Jasper who eye'd me with amusement.

"Hello Darlin' his voice was music to my sensitive ears. I placed a kiss on his cheek, his arm slid around my waist in response. The murmuring of humans met my ears, I was incredibly accustomed to the sounds of them It was much more of a white noise at this point.

I however was not prepared for the white noise that overtook my brain, my eyes went wide in shock.

Numerous hisses met my ears, frantic wide red eyes darted between vampires. Incredible, debilitating waves of repulsion wash over me.

I could hear the cracking and breaking of our vampiric skin.

"Leave him alone!" A tiny voice commanded, I only felt the underlying anger pulse through my person.

"You and that red headed women are the cause of this!" I was met with a familiar face, it was one I had ingrained in my mind.

A beautiful face with baby fat around her cheeks, tiny button nose accenting her features and plump lower lip framed by her long beige bob and brilliant amber eyes. Her face was torn with such a feral rage that shocked me to my core.

A sob escaped me, I knew exactly who I was looking at.

My vision ended and I crumpled into the arms of Jasper who whispered tender words into my ear.

"I...I don't know how. I never even saw it happen." His hand rubbed my back soothingly waiting for me to continue when I was ready. "Aurora, the human who did the service that unlocked my memories was turned into a vampire." A strangled sob escaped me.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about her telling our secret then." Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder, picking at a non existent spot on her nails.

"I was never worried about it getting out." Alice sighed collecting herself "What does worry me is the redheaded women who did it."

The vampires sitting at the table froze instantly.

"I'm led to believe from my vision, Victoria changed Aurora." I buried my face into Jaspers shoulder while I spoke.

"Why would she change Aurora?" Jasper spoke somberly

"During the vision, I was hit with such a strong debilitating sense of repulsion She may be gifted? The vision was so quick and so vague I didn't get much out of it."

Silence permeated their table, Edward walked up to the table with Bella seemed to bring the vampires sitting out of there revere. Edward noticed the distress of the family. His eyes went wide with shock at what he heard in their minds, mine felt like it was on a loop replaying that vision over, and over again.

Was it our fault that Aurora was changed?

We're all the missing persons in Seattle becoming vampires?

For what reason?

A lowly hiss resounded from Edward, Bella jumped at the sound.

"For Bella." An image hit me like a freight train, black spots floated in my vision we were gathered in a clearing numerous red eyed vampires attacked my family, our forces decimated theirs.

The Volturi floated like death in the night, during the aftermath they seemed disappointed with the lack of our demise and at the forces of these newborn vampires.

"Oh my god" Edwards eyes were wide.

"The Volturi know." I murmured softly

"If they know, then they will take care of it right?" Emmett asked waving his arms around Rose protectively.

Edward and I shared a look contemplating the right words to say.

"They won't go out of their way to aide us if that's what you are asking." Jasper and Edwards shared a hiss, the image replayed in my head once more. "If anything they come after the fight to see if we were still alive." Rosalie scoffed. Edward hissed at her, apparently not liking something she thought.

Where we preparing for war now?

* * *

**A.N.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, I was let go of my job and I was in a serious funk.**

**it's probably spotty and jumbled in sections, sorry to ****disappoint**** for it being so short!**

**Hope to update again soon! :)**


	5. I'm just a shell of who I was

**Hello everyone! thank you for taking the time to, stop by and read the story! I don't own anything here except Aurora!**

That day was spent in suspension of disbelief, I had felt an unnatural desire to and find out every fabricated lie I had been told. Stakes didn't kill us, there's a great chance the sunlight wouldn't either I think the whole holy water thing was a bunch of hooey.

If that stuff doesn't kill us, what exactly does?

I curled tightly into a ball beside Fred and Bree while they played their 37th game of cards that day, attempting to drone out the incessant nagging of our Coven leaders.

Raoul and Kristie bickered constantly when it came to attempting to control the newborns, it was frightening the lack of self control a lot of them had.

It was terrifying watching Raoul and Kristie rip apart the newborns attempting to discipline them. that horrifying discovery to this Vampire way of life. I blanched the first time I saw Raoul rip legs from a newborn.

As vampires we could have limbs torn from us, feeling everything done with that appendage despite it not being connected to our body only to have it mend back together when it was placed next to the spot it was torn from.

It was barbaric.

I was so grateful for Fred and Bree, I knew if I had been forced to endure this newborn life on my own. Raoul would have most certainly ripped my legs from my body. My instinctual desire to flee from this hell hole is something I fought against on a daily basis.

My primal desire to protect Bree and Fred won every time, keeping me firmly rooted in place beside them. My eyes roamed over the make shift leaders, observing them closely for how they acted and how the led us.

The way Raoul governed his side of the coven, through fear. Those he couldn't scare followed him; hanging onto his every word obeying without a moment's hesitation. He had no qualms using brute force against us, ripping someone's arm off holding it for an extended time or threaten to rip it apart and set it on fire if they didn't listen to what he said.

Yet another new discovery regarding being a vampire, we could be burned. Destroying us entirely by turning into some kind of irreparable pile of dust, he would use this tactic on the to feral part of our kind.

Feral newborns were just a play thing for his amusement as soon as he was satisfied he would dispose of them. He truly was a horrendous sadistic vampire and he was being added to my list of those I wanted to end.

His new play thing was once a human he found in Canada who he said had a lot of potential. He was also one of the most feral newborn vampires I had seen, he was driven on pure instinct. The newborn was currently missing his arm, Raoul carried the appendage like a whip shouting training commands at two sparring vampires.

My eyes were glued to their forms from my spot on the floor, quietly observing the newborns training. After words of advice from Fred, I made a habit of always having my ability active. The myriad of colors in the room had the tendency to be overwhelming at times, but incredibly effective when it came to gathering all the information and non verbal cues and actions.

The way the aura of a person would dance when they were talking was like a window into the soul, perfectly displaying emotions they were trying to hide and being discreet about, for me it was incredibly easy to see through their bluffs, lies, and deceit.

The way the aura darkened and trembled, spoke a thousand words at a single glance. To be quite honest the amount of dark auras filled with dark malicious intent was sickening. If I was still human, it would make me want to throw up.

Thankfully I couldn't in this new life, it didn't mean the feeling and desire to want throw up ever went away.

I sighed deeply standing up from my curled up position beside Fred and Bree, giving myself an unnecessary moment to stretch my muscles. I gazed over at the Co-leaders doing their training with the vampires.

Their murky auras tainted the air around them, their malicious intent slowly infecting the newborns they were training. I tore my eyes from them to examine the current play thing of Raoul, I could feel my eyes widen and my form stiffen.

Clear as day a singular red thread tied this newborn my eyes darted to it's end who was tied firmly around Bree. This vampire was her mate, I could feel my muscles soften at the prospect of Bree's future happiness. My eyes darted back toward the uncontrollable newborn, his feral gaze was locked on Raoul.

Snapping and hissing at the Coven leader who appeared apathetic and borderline bored with his current play thing.

"I don't know how many times I've told you, knock it off or I will just rip it apart." He snapped back at the newborn

"Go to hell you bastard!" His Canadian accent was incredibly thick against Raoul's suave Mexican one. He seemed to thrash harder against Raoul's hold, gnashing his teeth at him.

My body unconsciously started inching toward the two squabbling vampires. I had to think quick to get them separated, I would only feel at ease when this vampire was away from Raoul and his manipulative ways. It was a surprise this newborn had resisted Raoul's pull to follow his leadership for so long.

"W-would you like some help?" My eyes met Raoul's briefly before darting to the unknown vampires. I was hoping my act of momentary submission for Raoul would allow the newborn to escape his grasp.

My voice seemed to bring my two protectors out of their game, quickly noticing my missing presence beside them. I could hear Freds warning hisses from where he sat and Brees more subtle one after hearing Freds.

"Would I like your help with what exactly little freak?" Raoul's evil grin split his face, he flexed his muscles. A grinding of marble wafted into the air, he was slowly and painfully ripping the other arm from the newborn.

I couldn't help the snarl that escaped from my throat. I would never get used to constantly being undermined by these fellow vampires. A reddish haze fell thick over my eyes I could feel the involuntary ripple of opaque energy flow from my clenched fist, I would give more then anything to rip his head off his body for the way he acted.

Raoul choked off a garbled snarl, his form went rigged. The vampire beneath him took the opportunity to slide from beneath his hold, hastily grabbing his arm before darting toward my side. The newborns form cautious but eyes were blackened and crazed darting between myself and Raoul.

"Do you need help with controlling your instincts?" I quietly asked him. He hissed at the implication, holding his detached arm across his chest. I patiently waited for him to regain control, he hastily shook his head after he finished his display of false bravado. His form straightened slightly, it was enough for me to allow the haze that had fallen over my eyes to dissipate.

A deafening roar broke the eerie silence that had fallen over the army of vampires, Raoul was free of the trance that kept him in place rushing my form with intense speed. I tensed on impact.

I felt like I was hit by a truck, or I had run full force into a brick wall.

The wall that hit me was a lot harder than the wall I was thrown into, cracks of concrete resonated in my ears. Dust permeated the air around me, Fred and Bree were by my side within the second I hit the wall. Bree pulled me up, quickly standing side by side with the vampire I had just saved.

Just as I stood up, the veil had fallen over my eyes was a striking opaque. Raouls coven all stood around him hissing, just daring me to react to his attack.

Something feral was clashing deep inside of me, it was hard to hold back the feral vampire inside me that was raging to be free. Itching just beneath the surface of my skin, I wanted to rip, to destroy, to end the people who thought they could run our newborn lives.

I felt like it could have been so easy, it would only take a second.

All I had to do was let go, and stop holding back.

**_So I did_**.

Blood lust bloomed in my throat, in my mouth. Their auras were all similar with the way they trembled slightly with fear and apprehension, it just made the desire that much more intense.

I felt the blood lust and that excitement to fight and destroy roll off my form in waves, it cocooning the newborn vampires in Raoul's coven.

I felt something akin to a sick satisfaction that they began attacking one another tearing each other to pieces, Freds repulsion surrounded our group.

Vampires that made move to attack were overtaken with the urge to vomit, becoming distracted they were torn apart by the feral blood crazed vampire behind them.

"Enough! Knock it off." Riley entered the room, snarling at Raoul's coven and Fred's.

He sped in between our groups throwing newborns apart and into walls around us.

"I'm so sick of this obnoxious need to always fight!" He continued snarling his voice continuing to grow louder. "We have a war in less than a month with the Cullen's, we need to get our shit together now!"

I was hit with a vivid memory that rooted me firmly to the ground, causing me to cease my projecting. I grabbed Bree for support as the memory rocked my body viciously.

It was during my human days, I was working with the spa. It seemed like a normal day turned extraordinarily with a snap of my fingers.

The women I did my service on was incredibly unique, brilliant golden eyes with short black hair that glowed like a Halo around her face unnaturally.

At that moment I remembered it all, the memories I saw, the realization I had come to about her age.

Alice Cullen was a vampire, she was one of the golden eyed vampire's Riley and the red headed women were so eager to destroy. I snarled louder than I'd ever heard, it was renewed with such a vengeance.

I only knew briefly knew Alice, and the face of 3 other women in their coven. but knowing the trials and tribulations Alice went through in her life to get where she is today I was infuriated, my anger soared and I wanted their blood now.

I directed my raw anger toward Riley, his Aura shuddered and rippled at my onslaught of rage.

He gasped, his black angry eyes widened. His back arched, I could make out distinct sounds of cracking. The vampires that remained cowered against the walls, Kristie's coven was smart to keep out of the chaos.

Raoul's was nearly wiped out.

I felt like I could end it right here, end this petty war!

"Aurora" My cold black eyes darted toward Fred, he stood guard in front of Bree who must have helped the newborn vampire I rescued with is arm. He stood sentry next to Fred, both of their eyes held so much fear.

"You've done enough, its night time. Let's go." His hand found my shoulder, and before I realized it he guided me into the night with our other two companions hot on our heels.

The farther we ran, I felt my adrenaline fueled hate begin to subside. I crumpled to the ground overcome with hysterics. Hushed whispers met my ears, a soft circular movements met my back.

I was so ready to kill Riley, I was ready to end his existence entirely. I openly wept, my vampire side had taken over completely and I was reduced to the shell of a person I formerly was.

Never had I thought I would want to kill someone so bad, it felt like it would have been so easy, so primal. It was so unlike me I felt so scared, I felt so terrified now to be reduced to a puppet in the face of my primal desires.

I hiccuped loudly during my sobs

"I, I can't believe I almost killed him." Fred exhaled loudly through his nose, Bree seemed to understand my inner turmoil because her arm snaked around my waist and she held my form tight, her own sobs were muffled by my shoulder.

I held her close, because she and Fred were all I had.

I refused to let them go.

"I understand your struggle, it is who we are now." Fred spoke softly "it is harder to control that vampire desire inside us."

"You have killed, you killed Raoul's entire coven without moving a single muscle." Hissed the newborn standing as close as he could to Bree, looking ready to pull her from my body at any inclination this conversation would go south. His admission only made my sobbing louder, I cried into my Bree's hair with frozen tears that never seemed to fall.

"I just felt so lost, my memories of my human life are so hazy." I admitted bittery "I...I can't even remember what my parents looked like."

"I can barely remember mine too, I know I didn't like my dad...but can't even recall what he looks." Poor Bree murmured sadly. Fred sighed deeply, rubbing his hand across his flawless face.

"From what I have gathered from other vampires, not very many can recall exact details of their humanity." He huffed, sitting at the base of a tree. "I guess we lose our human memories over time."

"That's just it! Riley said something that made me remember something of my human life!" The sounds of sobbing quieted down im our clearing

"Those, golden eyes? The Cullens, I know who they are!" A brief silence came over us.

Questions came rapid fire from all three of my companions, once they realized what I had seen.

"How do you know who they are?"

"Why are their eyes golden?"

"Why are we trying to kill them?"

"What exactly did you remember?"

I floundered at the attention, making Bree my shield from the two men and their assault of questions.

"In that order? When I met them, I didn't know what they were. Looking back they had the self control to be in building filled with humans and they acted completely...human." I wrung my hands trying to find the right words.

"I don't know why they have golden eyes, nor do I understand why Riley is trying to kill them. But when I was bitten the red headed women struggled with draining me. Saying she needed to destroy that coven for what they took from her." Bree patted my arm patiently waiting for me to continue.

"I remember everything, going to work that day meeting Alice, figuring out she wasn't normal, Riley capturing me from my gym parking lot." Fred had moved from his position at the base of a tree and began pacing

"From what I understand from all this, we were created to avenge the red headed women because the Golden eyes took something from her?" There was a collective nod from all of us.

"What would make a woman build an entire army?" Fred seemed stumped.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read! :)**

**Spe****cial thank you to thank you to those who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!**

you are all _breathtaking!_

**arealnative, i****mlovinfanfic, ****Nightklow, ****Eka-Tepac, ****Dark Angel 792, ****AlejandraLora, ****Godshynin300, ****Flaymecloser, ****MarishkaTheUnderdog, ****Kenzy-Lynne-Hutchinson**

* * *

**A.N. Aurora, doesnt really grasp the severity of the power she has. I scoured the internet looking for one that I thought would suite my perception of her!**

**_Essentia Kinesis_ the power to manipulte or control energy. While this is an incredibly broad power its not going to be incredibly OP- atleast in my mind. it's up there with Jane or Benjamin as far as how powerful.**

**For Aurora, because she is a Reiki master she has an innate ability already to see auras and magnify feelings and intent. However, she is not the same as Jasper, where he can conjure someome to feel what ever he wants. **

**Aurora just projects what she is feeling.**

**If she is mad, she projects the mad x10 and newborns who already have terrible self control just go absolutely ballistic.**

**Should make fights pretty interesting in the future eh?**


	6. Higher Vibrations

**Hi all! I don't own any of this story, other than Aurora herself! Inspiration was taken from the Twilight Storytellers, the life of Bree Tanner, and Stephanie Meyer herself!**

* * *

"Love"

The word had come from the petite dark haired girl in my arms, my brilliant amber eyes quietly studied her features. Her gaze was solely on the newborn vampire that I saved from Raoul, her beautiful ruby eyes held nothing but adoration and curiosity for the boy beside her.

My eyes watched the opaque braid that bound their auras together, become ticker and interwoven on itself. I couldn't help the soft smile that graced my face, gently unwinding my arms from her she was beside him in a second.

Their eyes had yet to tear from each other's faces, It felt like I was looking at two blind people who had seen the light for the first time. It was strongly reminiscent of Shelly and Steve.

"I'm Bree, and as I'm sure you knew these two are Fred and Aurora."

"Diego, thanks for helping me put my arm back on" a goofy smiley illuminated his face. I shared a brief look with Fred, his eyebrow was raised in confusion.

'They're mate's.'

I mouthed to Fred, he nodded briefly in understanding. He cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the two vampires.

"With all the dramatics out of the way for right now." He sent me scathing look. "We need to find out the lies that Riley, and the coven leaders have told us."

"Diego, did Raoul or Kristie tell you about being a newborn." Diego nodded stonily.

"Most vampire lore is true. We can't go into direct sunlight, we can be killed by wooden stakes and fire." Diego said.

"This may come as a bit of a shock-" Fred started and Diego quickly interjected cutting him off.

"Well this whole vampire thing is kind of a shock!" He snapped at Fred. I tensed at his tone, holding back the urge hiss at him. Fred held up his hands in surrender to the volatile newborn vampire.

"We completely understand, none of us chose to be this way. I'm just trying to tell you what we know about being a vampire." Diego bit his tongue nodding his head, urging Fred to continue.

"We don't know exactly why we were turned into a vampire, other than to kill a coven of 'golden eyed' vampires." Fred held up his fingers to use for quotations.

"Get to the point here! You're still telling me shit I already know!" I appeared before Fred crouching in front of him defensively. Diego directed his coal eyes toward me, narrowing them threateningly at my defensive display.

"Careful there Diego, we know the primal urges you feel. Just hear us out, were not like Raoul." He seemed to rein in his emotions with my admission. Taking a few unnecessary deep breaths to calm himself. Giving a shaky nod once he was ready again.

"I will get straight to the point here then, Raoul and Kristie have lied to us about what can kill us because they want to have complete control over us." He stilled eyes widening a fraction.

"Aurora here tested out the stake theory yesterday, and it splintered into dust." I gave a confirming nod. "I'm sure as you seen from Raoul's tactics that fire does work on us, perhaps one truth they have told us."

"What about the sunlight then? If all that doesn't kill us then what does?" Diego asked.

"From what we have gathered, fire and each other." Fred said confidently. "I was hoping to see how the sunlight affected us tonight." I nodded approvingly.

"I did the stake I will try the sunlight too." I gave a sharp look to Fred daring him to argue, I turned my attention back to Diego.

"As vampires we can also feed from animals, we don't need to feed from just humans." With this statement, his eyes widened dramatically. "When I was a human I worked in the healthcare field, I refuse to feed from humans… not when I took an oath to save them." His eyes darted between me and Fred.

"Is that why your eyes are a different color?" I could feel my eyebrow furrowing at his question.

Were my eyes a different color? Why would they be?

Bree who was standing beside Diego gasped, her eyes darted between myself and Fred too.

"They are! Your eyes are a paler red then Fred's!" She sped up to me getting a closer look.

"What would cause the change in eye color?" I murmured quietly

"You said yourself that you feed from animals instead of humans?" Diego stated. "Does it have something to do with diet?" I nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, as far as I am aware I'm the only one who feeds from animals...I guess it would make sense I would be the only one with different colored eyes?"

"I don't understand why diet would affect eye color." Fred asked quizzically, I could see the metaphorical steam rolling from his ears from how fast his thoughts were racing.

"Is that why these Cullens have Golden eyes?" My form froze, my eyes widened marginally.

Where we created to destroy Vampires because of their diet? Well, that was Riley and that red headed women's cover story anyway.

It made sense I suppose, Fred and Bree had given me a hard time because I chose not to eat from humans. It seemed to be a bit of an abnormality as a vampire, to choose to feed from animals.

That couldn't have been the true reason Riley had been creating this army is it? It had something to do with the red headed wench. I just wanted to know what that something was, I think Bree was correct and that it had to do with love.

That love warranted the creation of an entire army of vampires against a single coven?

Well, I wouldn't call it an army anymore there were just over 10 vampires. That thought filled me with a sick sense of satisfaction.

"If that is indeed the case here and there are others who choose to feed from animals, I guess it makes me happy to know there are others who share the same values." A small sincere smile graced me face. Diego recoiled at my admission, hissing at me angrily.

"Do you think that makes you better than us who feed from humans?! My face twisted up in confusion.

"W-what? Why would you say that?" His animosity sky rocketed. The mood swings Diego was experiencing was very normal but still exhausting for everyone else. I was eternally grateful I didn't experience them the way certain vampires did.

I shook my head clearing my negative thoughts.

"I think we have talked enough, why don't you guys go feed and we can meet up later tonight?" Bree and Diego's shoulders seemed to relax at Fred suggestion, they gave a brisk nod and darted off toward the city together.

"Do you want to come with..?" I gave a small sad smile to his question before shaking my head no.

"I don't trust myself, I think I will feed and hang around out here. Why don't you go and watch over them?" I sighed to myself sadly.

I in no way trusted myself, I hadn't been in the city since my first encounter with feeding. "I will stay put till you guys have returned." That reassurance was all he needed, he took off after I finished speaking, leaving me to my own devices.

It's not often I was left alone, I traveled with Bree and Fred since they had saved me during my first feeding. Standing here alone now it felt like loneliness consumed me and I could feel the cold depression creeping deep in my stomach.

Flaring my adrenaline addled ability, forcing the feeling away. I take it back, perhaps I still had some newborn mood swings of myself I needed to sort out. Directing my attention to the desire to hunt, taking in a deep breath, drawing in the scents of the air around me.

I felt more at ease with my place in the world already, it felt alive and teeming with life around me.

There!

The scent of deer caught my attention, I took off like a shot heading south east. My feet gracefully sped over the lush greenery around me, twirling gracefully around trees and logs that blocked my path bounding off of boulders.

My nostrils flared, the inner monster inside of me purred at the prospect of feeding. The faster my form carried me the stronger the musky copper smell became. The dark crowded woods opened up to a beautiful clearing, brilliant colored flowers gleamed with dew in the early hours of the morning, being grazed on by a herd of deer.

The little self restraint I had was dwindling, my mouth filled with venom eager to ravage the deer before me. I crouched low to the brush creeping forward toward the largest buck of the group, the unsuspecting animals ears flickered.

My energy coated my form like a second skin. I basked in the warmth of energy coursing through my body, the large lithe beasts had no idea I was mere inches away.

I truly felt like a predator, the thrill of the hunt consumed me. Muscles just beneath my skin coiled, my body snapped in a blur. Pouncing on the deer, my lips met its neck biting down firmly I sucked the liquid of life from the deer.

The deer gave a startled mewl, my line drive knocked the animal to its side. It's thrashing slowly lessened before ceasing entirely. My inner beast purred at the warm coppery taste that soothed my raw aching throat. With my Thirst sated, I felt more calm and in control of myself.

"Fascinating." I recoiled at the sudden voice, my body whipped around.

Four figures stood with hooded cloaks amongst the brush around me, the maroon cloaks seemed to stand out like a beacon in the night, complementing their menacing ruby eyes.

I gnashed my teeth together to prevent a hiss from escaping. My inner beast screamed danger, to fight and destroy them all. Running didn't seem like an option, I hadn't heard any of them approach.

I felt so out classed it wasn't even fair, their auras radiated power and finality.

My eyes appraised their form, quickly assessing their auras were all connected with a golden thread signifying they were bound for a similar cause.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty." I swallowed thickly, " But I'm afraid I don't know who you are." My melodious voice was surprisingly steady. My eyes darted between the four occupants, a thick veil of mist permeated from beneath the cloak of one of the ruby eye'd male vampires, it approached me at a snail's pace.

"Who created you?" The smallest hooded figure spoke, I opened my mouth to speak and I was met with pain.

Fiery hot lighting struck my body, it felt like I was being burnt from the inside out. I crumpled under the sensation, a horrified shriek escaped my throat.

"Who created you!" The women spoke again.

My Opaque veil emerged from my body coating my form, giving me control of body back I forced myself into a low crouch. Dark lightning arched from her body toward me again, with my ability enabled I could feel the lightning brush against my opaque coated form wrapping around and merging with it becoming one with me.

"Riley, and I don't know the woman's name. I know she had red hair." It took me a moment to find my voice after I had been burned by her lightening, I didn't realize I could feel pain in this life, I wasn't prepared for that at all.

The small one hissed at me causing her companions to tense. Her eyes darted toward a companion with similar stature, his eyes were trained on me.

The mist that bellowed out from beneath his cloak had finally brushed against my feet, I brushed my hand against the mist. It too mended with my energy, with the female vampires dark lightening and the males mist I felt like I was a walking thunderstorm alive and brimming with energy.

Clenching my fists tightly I drew upon that energy from inside me pulling up from the earth below me and into my form. I could feel the energy inside me growing, along with my confidence to fight these four strangers before me.

The smallest hooded figure seemed to compose herself from the silent conversation she shared with her companions.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot here, my name is Jane, this is my twin brother Alec." She gave a vague hand gesture to the hooded figure next to her. "My two other companions are Demetri and Felix." I studied them all with my eyes.

"Quite a wrong foot indeed, attack me once but you won't get a second chance at it." I hissed at them threateningly, the energy I had gathered felt like I was balancing a full cup, just waiting to tip over. The combination of energy from the two vampires before me swam inside of my opaque energy.

The two taller broader males snarled at my threat, the smaller angelic male raised a delicate dark brow at me.

"Do you dare threaten the Volturi?" One of the taller males ground out. "Insolent newborn." I snarled at him for his remarks. The female looked over her shoulder at him, regarding him with an unreadable look. The second her eyes met him, he crumpled to the ground hissing in pain.

"I think that's enough Felix, do be kind to our guest here." She jerked her head to me. Alec's eyes darted between his sister and myself, his eyes gleamed with annoyance.

At what I didn't know.

"What exactly is the Volturi?" I asked quietly.

"We are the Vampiric council, ensuring the laws of our world are followed to protect us from exposure." The taller twins voice carried around the meadow, his voice held a kind of authority that made me intimidated. "Your creator puts us at a risk, increasing that exposure." His ability pulsed second fold against my energy, my energy immediately engulfed the mist.

"I don't know if it makes a difference at all, I didn't exactly choose to become a vampire." I reluctantly mumbled out.

"No it really doesn't" Jane said matter of factly. "Why were you created?"

"To kill a coven of vampires." The bigger vampires scoffed at me, Jane shot them both nasty looks.

"Who exactly are the coven of Vampires you were created to kill?" I floundered unsure of what to say.

Do I be completely truthful? I sensed no lies coming from them being who they are. I had absolutely no thought about there being a vampire government, or the repercussions of the actions my vampire companions.

I bit my lip, wringing my hands nervously.

"Riley said we were created to destroy a coven of golden eye vampires." The reaction to my statement was a flash of emotion across the face of these strange vampires.

Surprise

Rage

Strangely enough... satisfaction

That lone emotion threw me through a loop, why would they be satisfied by the planned destruction of a Coven of their own? I tensed, dropping back into a crouch.

"Interesting." Jane smiled menacingly "before we go. What is your name newborn?"

"Aurora" I asked timidly, Jane's eyes darted to the shorter male to her side, their eyes shared a silent conversation.

"We will be seeing each other very soon Aurora." Without another word, they raced from the clearing. My keen ears listened intently on their fleeting footsteps making sure they were truly gone, leaving me with the carcass of my latest meal

I internally chastised myself, if I hadn't been so into my feed I could have completely avoided that close encounter.

Unease flowed through my form, the last thing I wanted to happen was to be alone by myself if the group of vampires known as 'Volturi' decided to make another appearance.

The city it was, and now it didn't sound nearly as bad as it used too.

So I ran, running as fast as my vampire legs could carry me. With the help of the energy I absorbed I felt like I was flying! Following the scent of my companions, lush green of the forest quickly fading thrusting me into the outskirts of a city that once had been my home.

Home… longing flooded my form, I slowed to a halt. My eyes were glued to the breathtaking skyline of the city.

Would I ever be able to see my family again? A strong wave of sadness overcame me.

My family must be so worried, did they even notice my absence by now?

Did anybody? My work probably just assumed I quit. I didn't have very many close associates… the sadness grew and I couldn't hold back a sob that escaped my throat.

"No" I growled out to myself, the ping pong of emotions in this life were insane.

Grounding myself, I practically trained myself for years learning how to properly control and maintain this chaotic energy. Why did me being a newborn have to completely skew this? So I did what I would have done as a human, I focused on my breathing taking big deep breaths and pushing the distress out of me.

What I didn't expect was the crackling of energy around me to be audible, it sounded like tiny fireworks poppers you'd throw on the ground- only in more rapid succession.

I jumped at the sound, physically recoiling from my position.

Realizing I had just startled myself I sagged against a tree. I really needed to find a proper vampire to show me this way of life rather than just winging it, I flared my nostrils in distaste.

Okay, so one thing at a time then… it was still incredibly late. I don't think my companions were finished with their feeds yet, so what could I do to pass the time?

Home? No, seeing family was to risky. I didn't want to push myself.

What about my apartment? A thrill of excitement filled me. The prospect of going back to my used to be safe haven filled me relief, I couldn't help the tiny smile that spread across my face. I touched the hem of my shirt, looking down at my form I couldn't help but feel gross.

Well, when I was a human there was a certain standard that was set for body cleanliness. As a vampire that was not really something I had to worry about, vanity was something that seemed to have fallen to the wayside with my companions. It's not like anyone of us had access showers.

I had to worry more about getting twigs in my hair than my skin and scalp getting greasy.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." I played with a frayed hem along my shirt.

After this whole Volturi visit I wanted to blend in. Not draw attention to what I was, and appear less like a feral human was a good place to start. Going back to my apartment for a nice warm shower and a proper pair of clothes it was.

Coming to a decision, body lurching to the direction of my old apartment, soundlessly merging into the night. I kept to the pitch black alley ways staying out of the main streets, my sensitive ears could hear the feeding of newborns from streets away.

I kept it quiet as I could trying not alerting them of my presence there, the last thing I wanted was to have to defend myself against a feral, hungry newborn.

Turning my attention to the stony old fashioned brick building before me, the building wasn't anything fancy but it was one of the most affordable in Seattle.

It had been such a long time since I have been a Vampire well over a month, maybe two? It was so hard to keep track of the days when they all just blended together. Quickly ascended the fire escape, it took only a second to reach the highest floor. The window overlooking my living room was faulty, with my increased strength it took little effort to pry the window open.

The scents that brushed against my senses dull and older; smelled of sweet oranges and lemongrass which i'm pretty sure was my own. Taking deep drags of air to try to identify the scents, none that I was familiar. The other two were more recent masculine scent.

Cautiously I entered the apartment, my ears told me no heartbeats here, but there were multiple within the complex itself. My body danced through the apartment, cautiously looking over the things that once held my utmost attention as a human.

My eyes roamed over the beautifully modern and minimalistic living space to the beautiful stones that rested against furniture throughout the living space

They were absolutely breathtaking to look at, each stone gave off its own brilliant colored aura. The auras given off seemed to gravitate toward me with a sense of calm. I wasn't sure what all I could take with me, but I knew for a fact I was going to take these stones.

* * *

Stepping from the hazy bathroom gingerly toweling my short locks, sighing in content. I couldn't believe how much I missed showering, wrapping the towel around my head making my way toward my closet.

From the closet I grabbed a pair of black boots that ended a couple inches below my knee, medium wash skinny jeans, a gray form fitting long sleeve t-shirt and a black jacket. Giving myself a once over, I nodded in approval.

The best way to fit in would be too, appear like anyone else right?

Ghosting toward the bathroom I began working on my hair, adding mousse for volume and blow drying and curling my hair. If I was still a human, I wouldn't have made it halfway through that ordeal before my arms would get tired and ache in protest. But as a vampire there was no ache, and no tiredness.

It was kinda nice.

The one thing that wasn't, was the person who looked back at me from the mirror. The haunting bright amber eyes, my skin that looked far too pale to have been me. I was flawless now, no acne, no freckles, and no wrinkles.

I looked alluring and mysterious if anything.

Adding some final touches of hair spray to my hair, I smiled softly. Who knows when I would be able to have more human esc. moments like these? I kind of really missed them… Once I was finished I set everything back in its place, I grabbed a couple of belongings I decided to take with me could fit into a tiny wallet.

Except for my crystals, I stashed a couple of them on my person. Settling for just a few, a beautiful Citrine the honey colored stone fit the delicate curve of my hand, a Jadeite that was polished and positively glowing, and last a Herkimer diamond with double terminated flare, that seemed flawless. In my palms the three stones vibrated in unison.

I would always be in awe of how prevalent energy work is now as a vampire.

Sounds of footsteps approaching me broke me out of my revere, my eyes cautiously darted toward the window just as a figure pounced landing on my window sill.

"Fred?" His appearance seemed disheveled and he appeared frantic. This set me on guard instantly, this man was the epitome of rationality and calm. "Where is Diego and Bree?"

"They went to confront Riley, Diego stood in the morning light." He paused growling lightly, seeming mildly offended and put off "He doesn't agree with what they are doing, and is hoping to put an end to it." I felt like someone had injected ice into my veins, Diego was going to get himself and Bree killed.

How did I let time get away from me, was I really that enthralled with my hair? It was late morning now and could make out the distinct ruffling of humans getting ready for their day.

"Sunlight doesn't kill us then?" His growling continued.

"We sparkle Aurora, SPARKLE! Like fell in a pile of glitter and rolled around in it." Glitter? I couldn't help the peals of laughter that escaped me. Fred rolled his eyes at me, he very much hated this newfound knowledge.

"Well" I coughed clearing my throat, trying to focus on the issues of our missing, and in love newborns. "Let's go get our love birds before they do something hasty."

* * *

**A.N.**

**So? Did anyone expect Aurora to run into the Volturi? and live?!**

**Just another tiny taste of what is in store for Aurora!**

**Thank you too everyone who took the time to read! A special thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! c:**

**Harleybatsy**

**Perla1234**


	7. The good of the few

**Hi all! I dont own any of this story, other than Aurora herself!**

* * *

Jane POV

Aro told me I was being sent to handle an issue in his stead. A potential newborn issue being created at large, running rampant in a city in the United States. They were creating a large spectacle drawing media attention to them.

Missing persons reports had skyrocketed over the past 3 months; bodies were being discovered drained of blood, haphazardly disposed of.

Sloppy work.

Uneducated newborns and the vampires that were creating them. Leaving a messy whirlwind for us to clean up after, drawing far too much attention to us.

It just so happened to be Aro appointed me to clean up and handle the issue using my discretion, I couldn't wait to end them.

After all, it was _law._

The creator should be teaching our laws to those they create, ensuring the safety of Vampires everywhere. To fail to teach them our laws are to be dealt with by death.

It's was just my luck to come across a stray newborn vampire feeding in the middle of an open field, so consumed by her feeding she never heard the four of us approach.

What an easy kill this could have been, as we got closer to her the musky smell of her feed become apparent.

How fascinating that this red eyed vampire chooses to feed from animals?

Could that mean the Cullen's let this newborn run rampant?

Aro would be most pleased with this. He would be able to get rid of both of the pests.

"Fascinating" My high soprano voice rang out, surprisingly monotone.

To watch this newborn realize the Volturi guard was standing mere yards from her, her eyes wide with panic and fear.

It filled me with such a sick satisfaction to be feared.

This newborns face flickered with a myriad of emotions, lowering herself into a crouch before us timidly speaking up.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty but, I'm afraid I don't know who you are." Her eyes were wild and frantic, darting between each one of the guards. Her appearance was disheveled, dirt and grit covered her form the clothing she wore hung off of her frame in tatters.

She was disgusting, she definitely had to be apart of the issue in Seattle.

"Who created you?" I waited a fraction of a second, a second to long in my opinion. I poised, thrusting forward with my physic ability spearing the woman.

She dropped like she had been shocked curling and screaming on the ground.

I purred in pleasure seeing her in pain.

"Who created you?" Just as fast as this woman had been dropped she was upright again in a crouched position.

"Riley" she spoke out in pain appearing to try and collect herself before speaking again. "I don't know the woman's name. I do know she had red hair." Her husky voice was hurried, she was tensed and coiled suddenly appearing ready to fight.

Did she really think she had a chance against us? Against the strongest guard of the Volturi? I hissed, flexing my ability striking at her again with pain.

But, she didn't fall.

The mental discomfort I felt was instant, It felt there was a steady pulling, swirling agitatedly around her person yanking at my mental muscles I used to attack with pain was being drained from my body. Feeling fatigued, I was instantly on alert. My eyes darted toward my brother, his eyes met mine. His sensory ability should have had enough time to deprive her of her senses.

He seemed to be in the same situation as was it was unfortunate.

I suppose a new tactic was needed.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot here, my name is Jane, this is my twin brother Alec. My two other companions are Demetri and Felix."

"Quite a wrong foot indeed, attack me once but you won't get a second chance at it." Felix and Demetri reactions were instantaneous, they were snarling at the newborn.

But they didn't feel what I felt, I'm not sure if Alec felt it. But, my ability was yanked again swirling around her festering and growing like a cancer.

Again, it was so fascinating. A newborn with an ability? I'm not sure how it took me so long to connect the dots.

"Do you dare threaten the Volturi? Insolent newborn!" My head snapped toward Felix, I redirected my pain to him. It was his turn to fall, screaming in pain.

"I think that's enough Felix, do be kind to our guest here." My eyes met with Alec's before turning back towards the newborn, a pregnant pause followed before the newborn spoke.

"What exactly is the Volturi?" She asked timidly.

"We are the Vampiric council, ensuring the laws of our world are followed to protect us from exposure. Your creator puts us at a risk, increasing that exposure."

"I don't know if it makes a difference at all, I didn't exactly choose to become a vampire." She quipped.

"No it really doesn't, why were you created?" I said relatively unimpressed. The newborn floundered, she seemed terrified and unsure of how to answer.

"To kill a coven of vampires." Felix snickered, obviously unimpressed to. Even if the idea was ludicrous. I glared at him daring him to make another sound, I would strike him again.

"Who exactly are the coven of Vampires you were created to kill?" I asked

"Riley said we were created to destroy a coven of golden eye vampires."

This Riley was creating vampires to kill the Cullens? I guess we were going to find this Riley and just have to share some words with him.

"Interesting." I fought to keep a sick satisfied smile off of my face. "Before we go. What is your name newborn?"

"Aurora" My eyes darted toward Demetri. ensuring he was taking every opportunity to be able to track her later. He smiled, and nodded in understanding.

Good, we were finished here.

"We will be seeing each other very soon Aurora."

I turned toward the forest making my way at breakneck speeds toward the nearest city looking for this 'Riley' and the Red headed woman.

"Do you care to share why you left that newborn alive sister?" I looked at my brother over my shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"Could you not feel the pull of your power?" His jaw clenched, he nodded begrudgingly.

"She's a newborn with an ability I think Aro would be very pleased with." I smirked.

I was only too eager to please my master.

* * *

Aurora POV

Fred and I easily picked out Brees scent amongst the sea of city smells. The city was troublesome to navigate given the humans we had to deftly avoid, it was hard to hold back the worry that bubbled beneath the surface.

I trusted Bree with my life, however her mate was so new to this vampire life. He had little control over himself and his emotions and it was clear all he wanted to do was pick fights.

I found it hard to blame him for this though, it seemed all the newborns wanted to do was fight. It was ingrained in us during the change, it was normalcy.

Almost like trying to ascertain a pecking order amongst the group we had. The fact that we were specifically changed to fight and be apart of an army didn't really help to curb this desire, only fueled and added to this desire to sink our teeth into something.

Diego's constant fighting against Raoul definitely was shaping him as a newborn, and if he found Riley i'm not sure they would let him live if he spilled the secrets of what we discovered.

I snarled at the thought of it, if they dared lay a hand on him I would end Riley and this red headed demon once and for all. Fred sent me a look of disapproval over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm worried about Bree and Diego." I answered bashfully, embarrassed for my actions. "it's just that if they put their hands on and hurt them, i'll kill them!"

* * *

Alice POV

The graduation party was in full effect, the entirety of forks high school graduating class was in the lower level of our breathtaking mansion esc. house, the hypnotic booming of the base vibrated the frame of the house.

I blink at the sudden mental darkness that shrouded my mind. I rounded the corner of the staircase, my eyes landed on the less than pleased face of Bella having an interaction with the wolves.

Ah! That's where it came from!

I opened my mouth to say hello, but the darkness cleared with such a blinding brightness of a vision it hit me full force and I couldn't help myself from staring like a deer caught in headlights.

The army of newborns were passing around a checkered blouse, one that the leader had taken from Bella's room. They were smelling the fabric giving elated noises at the future prospect of the hunt. The lead vampire was giving them generic instructions of fighting, I had to give pause. There weren't as many fighting in the field I had seen during my first vision, where were they going? where they killing themselves off? and where was Aurora, I didn't see her in the vision at all?

We had four days. This newborn army, that had been amassed to destroy my family would be here in just four days!

I couldn't help the shiver of fear that raced down my spine.

I didn't know this Vampire, that went into Bella's room to collect the blouse, who exactly was he?

Where was Victoria?

"Alice? Alice!"

"We have four days" My eyes were unfocused replaying the scenes I just saw over again taking in every detail to make sure I had missed nothing. "They are coming here, to us!" My eyes snapped to Bella's, her eyes were wide and stricken with panic.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake spoke up seemingly agitated. "Who is coming here?" My golden eyes darted toward Jake, gauging his lightly vibrating form with caution.

"Vampires, newborn vampires created to destroy our family for one goal" My eyes settled back on Bella, this time I didn't need to be looking at the wolves to feel the sudden heat and anger rolling off of them in waves.

* * *

Aurora (POV)

I couldn't help the anxiety I felt permeating my form. Following Fred closely was the only thing that kept my mind from wandering too far, I mimicked his movements as we navigated the dense forest.

I had such a bad feeling.

Drawing in deep breaths of air to taste the world around me, Fred feigned left and I deftly followed. Bree's scent was stronger than ever now, I could scantily make out the small group gathered next to a shallow river.

As Fred and I got closer, I couldn't help but feel my blood boil in my chest. My anger flowed from my form I'm rivelettes infecting the air around me, Fred's repulsion bellowed from him in waves.

Jen and Kristie held a thrashing Bree while Rahoul and Riley held down Diego, albeit poorly. The only thing that seemed to keep him grounded in place was the Red headed women perched over him, twisting his head at an incredibly awkward and unrelenting angle.

The closer Fred and I became, we heard the sounds of granite cracking and splintering growing louder before we saw the visible cracks dotting Diego's neck and chest.

I paused, gobsmacked at the scene in front of me. They were killing him in front of Bree!

All the fear and worry I had came to life.

"Leave him alone!" I cried out. A red haze fell over my eyes, everything felt like it slowed and crawled at a snail's pace before my very eyes.

I had tunnel vision for the women perched on Diego's chest, I was going to destroy her. The aura this woman had was like a sickening thick red haze, it felt like sludge against my skin.

She felt toxic, being this close to her I could see how her toxicity infected the air and the 'leaders' of the army. I wanted to end here right now!

I crouched coiling like a snake ready to strike, there was an arm that snaked around my waist holding me back from running recklessly into the fray. My fingers curled into claws at my side, I made motion to rip the offending appendage that was holding me back.

My coal black eyes were torn from the tunnel vision induced anger, I focused on Fred's face. His face was so still so calm, but his eyes held such rage, black as night.

It brought me back to my senses, I don't know if I had ever seen Fred so angry. He brushed past me standing guard in front of me. His repulsion pulsed booming from his chest out cocooning and mending with their energy.

The redheaded vampire on Diego's chest noticed us first, upon feeling our combined rage and repulsion she physical recoiled. Her fingers tightened into claws gouging Diego's skin away from his chin he howled in pain, the sharp sadistic smile she gave quickly turned to grimace by the recoil.

"Let him go!" I snarled at her, firmly set in place by Freds vice grip.

"I've let you go on far to long newborn, your abilities have fascinated me since I turned you." The redhead purred despite the rigidity of her form, her ruby eyes were boring into mine. Ignoring my outburst she continued on. "Your blood was one of the sweetest I had ever tasted! I just knew you were special." She gave a brisk nod to Raoul and Riley ripping Diego's arms and legs from him.

Bree's screams were all I could hear. Diego's face frozen mid scream, his black eyes appeared glazed and unfocused.

"I think it's time we put you back in your place." She flexed her arm, quickly tearing Diego's head from his torso. "I've lived for centuries, a little anger isn't going to make me deranged." An ability that had nearly tore Riley apart barely seemed to have an effect on this woman. She truly was a demon, her aura had yet to shudder in fear; but it seemed to twinkle and glimmer in amusement?

My vampiric mind work over time calculating the outcome of this, I suddenly felt out classed and out numbered. Never had my projected rage not worked, I had only experienced newborns becoming frenzied ripping each other to pieces in their lust for blood.

Bree's eyes were in the midst of the frenzied haze, I barely recognized her. Her once incredibly calm and quiet demeanor, was now snarling and snapping wildly at the vampires that held her. Whether it was my anger, or the fact that her mate was just torn to pieces in front of her I didn't know.

I felt afraid for this outcome, I felt afraid to lose the people I cherish in this new life. That hollowing feeling soared endlessly inside of me, I was so afraid. I could easily lift holders and smash trees in this life effortlessly, but the animalistic side of vampirism sought dominance.

This feral woman clearly was the ringleader of the newborn coven, Riley was laughable as the leader. Seeing this woman as she was the true leader of this coven of newborns, demanded attention and recognition more than Raoul or Riley.

I snarled tightening my fist and clenching my jaw. Reigning the wild mood swings I was subjected to, I took unnecessary deep breaths. I was of no use if I could barely think straight.

As I exhaled I could feel a sort of unnatural calm wash over me, leaving the air frigid around me.

A Calm before the. impending storm if you will, my vampiric mind worked out all probable outcomes. I saw no way out of this that both Fred and myself along with Diego and Bree all made it out unscathed.

My eyes darted away from the redhead to Fred who had taken the place of our group lead, in hopes that he had been able to come up with a better resolution then I had come up with. Fred seemed to be struggling over control of himself, or the situation...I wasn't entirely sure at the moment. He took shaky breaths in attempt to calm himself and his coiled form, the demon continued on without pause.

"You two are one of a kind newborns who I hoped would be molded by Riley and Raoul for our valiant cause."

She opened her arms in a grand gestures in hopes of swaying us herself, completely foregoing the bloody and brutal destruction she caused to Diego.

"Of massacring an entire Coven?" Fred snapped out. "We may be Vampires now, but that doesn't mean we are animals who need senselessly kill!" The red head tilted her head and smiled playfully at Fred.

"That's quite cute of you to say, since the person you are protecting has killed over 20 newborns." I bared my pearly whites at her, hissing loudly. She cackled maniacally. She waltzed toward Bree, having finished her mess with Diego.

"Don't you hurt her." I snarled loudly, bracing against Fred. The fiery haired demon was brazen, and seemingly unimpressed by my threats, she placed both her hands on either side of Brees face despite her snarling and snapping.

I had been so focused on the red head, I never noticed that our makeshift leaders stricken faces against the onslaught of

Fred's repulsion and my own dead calm.

Despite that all, our hesitation seemed to have inflated their self esteem with some kind of false bravado in the presence of the true leader, the slimy churn on their murky colored auras made me sick to my stomach with fear.

They had murdered Diego and they were on the way to kill Bree and I felt so helpless. How was I going to take down 5 vampires on my own? Fred was still holding me back and it didn't seem like he wanted to fight.

If he wasn't going to try to stop them, I had to try!

"That's enough, you've ripped Diego to pieces. I won't let you do that to Bree." I said with a tone of finality, I steadily pulled energy into my body from my surroundings. Clouds started to gather over head Darkening the surroundings, the gurgling of the stream we were besides had quickened starting to sound like rushing water.

"What do you want." Riley and Raoul who were closest to the river, they hissed in response to the sudden rushing waters foregoing their place by the pieces of Diego to be more inland by Kristie and Jen.

"What I want, is for you to know your place!" She screeched loudly, "To destroy the Cullens like I created you for!" At her enraged scream her aura took on a new light.

Her aura trembled with grief, anguish, and vengeance. It seemed I had missed the way a singular red thread lay torn and frayed, limp on her chest.

Bree was right she did lose someone she loved, she lost her mate.

"Why did you create any entire army for the death of the Cullens? Did these Cullens kill your mate?" I asked quietly. My eyes darted between Riley and the women, I did not miss the way they both froze.

"Your mate?" Riley murmured, over the past two and a half months spent with Riley and his coven he know I saw more than meets the eye. "I thought I was your mate Victoria?"

Victoria, that's what her name was. She turned towards me with a feral look, releasing her hold on Bree she was quick to comfort Riley and reassure him.

"Don't listen to her, you know you are my mate." She spoke tenderly, peppering his chest and neck with soft kisses.

Victoria's aura slithered as she lied. Riley's form stood taunt like a bow, his own will kept him rooted in place, during the onslaught of Fred's and my own abilities. Victoria is the only one who seemed to be avoiding the psychic attack all together.

"Riley and myself have worked very hard to make sure creating newborns goes as smoothly as possible." She exhaled loudly against Riley's chest. "You two just keep making this extremely difficult." She quickly separated from him, and appearing in front of Bree again.

"For you to know your place you must feel the loss of those you've loved." She put her hands on Bree's face flexing her wrist yanking her head clean from her shoulders. "Don't take it personally, this will be you two next if you don't get your acts together and fall in line!" she spoke with such a vindictive snarl.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Brief moment when Bree realized what was happening, her eyes widened in fear. the pained mew that left her delicate form and the flutter of her eyelids falling slack. My stone heart clenched painfully in my chest, thrashing against Fred's vice grip, I roared in despair.

The force of my tumultuous roar flew from my lungs like a sonic blast. Gale force winds raced through the trees lifting them up from the roots. Rocks and debris flew around the clearing, chipping the granite skin of the opposing vampires. Rushing white waters of the stream flash flooded the area. The Clouds that had gathered seemed the thicken and darken over head, the roar of thunder echoed my own.

This is how Bree and Diego would forever be ingrained in my memory.

My form went slack, against Fred's body my energy felt drained from me; I felt like I would have fainted. Mental fog encased my mind and I could barely formulate a thought let alone make out the landscape whizzing by me at quickening speeds.

I didn't even realize that Fred had picked me up at all or even that we were running away. I lulled in the sadness that enshrouded me, I was someone who was able to manipulate energy folding newborns in their madness tearing them apart from the inside out. I find the one vampire, who seemed unaffected by it all and It made me fell so helpless.

I was a coward because I was so helpless. I just stood by and watched Diego and Bree get ripped to pieces. A sob ripped through my body, burying my face into Fred chest my form trembled in sadness and fear.

I lost people who were precious to me in this life.

Sure I had my human memories back but it's not like I could ever do anything but reminisce in them? it's not like I could ever walk back into the life I once had like nothing had ever happened, let alone trust myself around them again.

I made it out of one close human encounter, I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to walk away; with Fred and Bree I never had to worry about that temptation. They were my rationalization and my resolution in my vampiric life and I just lost one.

"Oh Bree!" I spluttered sadly against Fred's chest. continuing to sob hysterically. "If only I had went with you guys, into the city we might have been able to just leave together!" Fred's aura shuddered in discomfort.

"Aurora, we were outnumbered." Fred said dejectedly "There was no plausible way we all would have gotten out safely." His running slowly ended we came to a complete halt, looking around I silently took in the scenery. I had no idea how long Fred had been running for, I was too lost in my own thoughts obscured by the numbness that had taken over myself.

White crystals blanketed the landscape around us, this was my first time seeing snow as a vampire; my enhanced vision could easily make out the delicate pattern of each individual snowflake. Sunlight illuminated the field we were in caressing the flare of every snowflake, leaving myself and Fred bathed glimmering against the foreground. Leaving my skin feeling warmed despite the frigid temperatures of our surroundings.

Fred lowered me to the ground, detaching myself from his form rubbing my eyes free of the liquid that always threatened to fall.

"Maybe, between my anger and your repulsion that Victoria seemed unaffected." I quietly concluded "She is the only vampire that has ever brushed off my anger, I've never experienced it." I had been a vampire less than three months, I always had the upper hand with newborns. "But, I feel like we didn't even try! We just stood by and watched Diego and Bree be ripped apart."

"You are right, we did." Fred had concluded. "Since becoming a vampire all we have done is fight, as you know i'm really not the fighting type." There was a soft shrug of his shoulders, he scratched the back of his neck. "While we may have the desire to fight, it doesn't mean we're animals who need to tear each other apart." I couldn't help but give Fred a scathing glare, something feral inside me snapped at his nonplussed attitude.

"But it's Bree! She's not just anyone! She was our family and we watched her die!" I screamed at Fred, how could he be so nonchalant about this? "I was ready to fight Victoria and the newborn leaders! They didn't seem in control of themselves at all! you are right about one thing. We were outnumbered! but with our abilities and their lack of; we still had a chance!" His face had become so calm, his eyes were dark and hollow.

"If we were able to some how save them, you are telling me we could have held not only them off, but the 10 other newborns just itching to fight?" I gave him a puzzled look. I wasn't entirely sure what Fred was attempting to get at.

"Riley is the main person controlling the newborn army right?" I gave a questioning nod. "The other newborns don't understand anything but what Riley has told all of them." Fred began pacing back and forth leaving deep tracks in the snow.

"What happens if we were to kill them, leaving an entire newborn army unsupervised! Their newborn urges would take over and they would drain an entire city dry!" I stilled, a soft gasp left my throat. "You were so caught up in your desire to save them, you failed to look at everything else going on around you." he paused seeming incredibly emotional.

"The good of the many, outweighs the good of the few." he surmised

I was left speechless, i'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. The previous rage and emotions that swirled around me were replaced with the hollow feeling Fred previously wore.

Would I feel better if I had indeed killed Victoria and her co-leads leaving an entire army of newborns with scant control over their self control loose on a city? Would I have had to kill all of them?

Would I be okay with ending the lives of the newborns who never asked for this to begin with?

The feral side of me purred at the prospect of fighting, I snarled out loud gnashing my teeth together.

I realized I absolutely would have killed anyone to protect those I cared about.

Not only did Victoria take my humanity, she took Bree and Diego. I had absolutely no qualms with letting the feral side of me out to play, if I had to kill all of the newborns to get to her then so be it.

"She will feel the pain I've felt." I placed my hand over the hollow hole left in my heart.

* * *

A.N.

This was so far the hardest chapter to write, please let me know if you like it! if you have any questions, or some criticisms for me!

I'm still very new to all of this! ~

A special thank you to those who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!

**Courtneyxx1998, ****Lange912, ****NekoKitsune1, ****Eleana22, ****Micaelaepochito, ****SuBeskreus, ****CandiLover, ****crazyfanno1, ****Dreamy-Girl2016, ****Castielxo, ****Marauderminion, ****SleepyWerewolf**


	8. Meeting the Cullens

**Hi all! I don't own any of this story, other than Aurora herself!**

* * *

I knew without a doubt that what Fred said was an undeniable truth. Being blindsided with my desire to save Bree, all rational thoughts quickly left me leaving only primal desire to protect my coven mates.

Perhaps it was something more that just that?

I often thought of how Bree and Fred had scooped me up my first night of being a vampire. I shudder at the thought of having been thrown to the wolves and left to fend on my own against the wrath of Raoul or Kristie.

My vampiric instincts often lent toward fighting rather than rational thinking, struggling with staying grounded in any given situation that didn't immediately go as one would hope. For this; I could only be envious of Fred, the man had yet to show any kind of aggression or slips of anger himself as a newborn.

And yet, here I was alone running blindly back into a situation that could easily mean my death.

I wasn't able to save Diego or Bree, But that didn't mean I wouldn't do my best to save the Cullens from the hellish wrath of Victoria's and Riley's army.

Alice deserved me at least trying, she deserved happiness. Her family might not even have been aware that an army was after them, a feral newborn army that is. The recklessness that was now my entire existence.

Since my last encounter with Fred, I could at least come to terms with that. This reckless and dangerous rebelliousness that was a newborn, was something that I was now.

If I couldn't change who I was, I could at least come to terms with what I was and embrace it to help end the newborn army.

Taking deep breaths of crisp winter air, following the trail Fred had left during his escape with the murderous vampires.

Tracking the scent that was slowly fading the closer I came to our original scuffle. It was rather easy to find out the exact origin based on how faded the taste and smell was compared to the bold freshness of a scent.

The further south I ran the subtle shift of temperature was more prominent, the easier it was to taste the brine of the ocean in the air. The growth of the trees around me was my only inclination that I was getting closer to Port Angeles and out of Canada.

After a couple more hours of running in the pitch black darkness, the sun began to bathe the land in its warm glow, the scene before me was the aftermath left of Fred and Is encounter with the army leads.

It looked like a tornado had ripped through the clearing, trees lay torn from the earth on their side, brush shredded and looked like confetti on the ground.

Most prominent was the large dark patch of scorched earth.

The rancid smell of burnt venom filled my nose as I approached it, my heart filled with longing and sharp pangs of sadness. Venom pooled on my mouth at the death of Bree and Diego.

Underneath that smell of death, the scents of the army leaders could easily be distinguished along with one I didn't recognize. Honeysuckle, pine, and something I couldn't place that had an inherently sweet undertone.

Victoria.

Inhaling deeply, breathing in as much of the scent as I could before following the most recent trail, it was one that deviated from the group and went off on it's own.

Had anyone come across me in this game of cat and mouse one would have labeled me insane. The amount of times I've ran back and forth; taking greedy gulps of air lead me to the shore of Canada.

My keen eyes could easily make out the land on the other side, a quick flash of orange caught my eye; like a beacon guiding me. Fiery orange curls darted between trees and disappeared from my sight, gone just as quick as I had seen her.

Seeing her there for just a moment filled me with such a strong sense of clarity. Flinging myself into the cold dark abyss of water without much of a thought. Swimming was completely effortless, I felt like I glided through the water with perhaps the grace of a Mermaid? Well, I don't know if they existed but I sure felt like one. The fact I could infinitely hold my breath made swimming that much easier, crossing the channel in less than 20 minutes.

A cold front was blowing threw, coating the ground with fresh glittering snow and ice. Hauling myself from the water, taking off like a shot in the direction in which Victoria disappeared. I was eternally grateful for my inability to be bothered by the abysmally frigid temperatures.

Running for less than a half hour before an eerie feeling washed over me causing me to come to a halt. The echoes of my footfalls crunching in the fresh snow were the only things I could hear, amongst the natural forest pine I couldn't smell anything different.

A gentle breeze combed over me, I recoiled feeling like I got hit by a freight train.

Day old blood, human blood.

I wanted to curl into my feral desires and give into this most delectable aroma, it smelled like the finest of medium rare steaks being prepared at a steakhouse.

Or, the coldest glass of strawberry lemonade on an incredibly hot day. It was hard for me to decipher which one the scent most related to.

I stopped tracking immediately, holding my breath like I had done in the water. Cradling my head in my hands, my control was on the fringes.

I didn't have time for this mental break down! It could already be too late, I had yet to smell any of the other newborns and to find human blood all the way out here concerned me greatly.

Were the Cullens already slain and Victoria was now killing humans just for fun?

I cursed my horrible control, now that I had one sense down I felt out of sorts. I only had to rely on my hearing-

**Crack, whoosh!**

The sound of a tree being felled in the distance...or thrown?

Perhaps my control was horrible but my luck wasn't, I raced at breakneck speeds toward the unmistakable sounds of a fight.

With each foot fall I drew up energy from the earth beneath my feet, I felt the cold trail of ice skating around my feet and legs pooling in the air around me.

The fight finally came into my opaque veiled view, it felt like a terrible case of Déjá vu.

Victoria was perched on the shoulders of a man with striking golden eyes and tousled mahogany hair. A smirking Riley beneath him as Victoria came close to ripping his head from his body.

But it wasn't the golden eyed man I saw, it was Diego. I hissed at the sight, not once breaking my stride, crashing into Victoria who was much too enthralled with her kill to notice my form barreling toward her.

Using my momentum I tore her from his shoulders managing to rip one of her arms off clean at the shoulder. Using her body as a kick bored, she flew into the side of the mountain while my form sailed toward Riley who stared agape at my sudden appearance.

I snarled at him and clenching my fist, I envisioned him frozen. His venom freezing solid in his granite hard body and my using my fist to cleave his head off of his shoulders.

It felt like slow motion; my arm cocked back, a brisk cold encasing my closed fist, my arm jutting forward to meet with Riley's jaw. I could see tiny crystalline patterns swarm his neck and head, the brief second of panic swim in his eyes once he realized he couldn't move.

"Victoria-!"

Riley's head shattered like glass, his body had deep fractures running throughout it frozen in mid step and now missing a head.

_That's for Diego._

One down, 13 to go?

Turning on my heel, satisfied at the death of one of the newborn army leads. Victoria had already recovered, frantically dancing around the newly recovered golden eyed male seeming to be just out of his reach. Hissing and attempting to snap at the petite female human who was closely guarded by golden eyed vampire who was slowly getting backed into the side of the mountain.

I could make out the distinct pounding of her heart like a drum. I could have stood there for hours admiring the two kaleidoscope colored aura's that were joined together as one, even now the males surrounded the tiny humans in a protective embrace.

My heart softened at the realization, like the overgrown baby I was. Dèjà vu hit me again tenfold; I couldn't save Diego and Bree I would be damned to let Victoria kill more innocent people.

"Victoria, I will kill you for taking Diego and Bree from me!" crouching low on my heels and took off like a bullet toward her. Victoria's eyes darted from the golden eyed man to me, she seemed to be weighing her options.

At the last moment she feigned left and took off for the woods,

"Oh no you don't!" I snarled out, I clenched my fist tightly envisioning her frozen in place venom inside her frozen solid.

She stood like a stone, using my momentum I grabbed her other arm yanking her away from the bonded pair, the male vampire must have had similar ideas. He delivered a quick kick separating her upper and lower body.

Her fiery curls tumbled across the snow, a look of pain etched into her forever frozen face.

It gave me the sickest satisfaction I had ever felt. I couldn't stop the serene smile that graced my face. It was in that given moment all I wanted to do was fall to my knees and cry because it was over.

It would only be so much sweeter if Bree and Diego would have been here to see it. My eyes felt thick with unshed tears, energy felt sapped from me, the clutches of the cold and frigid ice that swirled around my form seemed to recede.

This felt like the closest thing to fatigued I had felt since my change. Heavy footfalls crunching against the snow broke me out of my revere, I turned looking over my shoulder hearing the loud sounds and gasped at the sight that befell me.

A deep sandy colored wolf that was bigger than a clydesdale, its deep brown eyes were locked on my form with a feral look that terrified me.

"Seth no! She helped us!" A deep baritone bellowed over the tiny clearing, the facial expression of this giant wolf seemed to flicker in recognition coming to a standstill in front of me. The force of the wolf coming to a stand still wafted remnants of powdery snow and an incredibly pungent aroma over me.

I couldn't help the grimace that scrunched up my face, this wolf had the most overpowering wet dog smell I'd ever encountered. This one wolf smelt like an entire kennel of dogs.

My eyes flickered away from the giant wolf to the man who had spoken, grateful for his intervention. He observed me with guarded eyes, the petite brunette still shielded by the golden eye grasped a rock tightly in a white knuckled grip staring at me with wide terrified eyes.

The male vampires eyes widened and he whipped around as if having heard my thoughts.

"Bella, love, it's alright now it's over." He cradled her head in his hands forcing her eyes to focus on him, she seemed to snap out of it dropping the rock from her loosened grip.

"She's really gone?" her tiny voice spoke out. We shared the same sentiment there, I bared my teeth at the corpse of Victoria.

"She will be gone once I light her pyre." I said gruffly through clenched teeth.

The sandy colored wolf snorted seeming to relax marginally at my remark. Smiling briefly, I was okay with the close proximity. I couldn't smell Bella over the pungent aroma of the Wolf, I stood by his flank just close enough that he could see me in his peripheral.

"I'm not sure if you can understand me." I floundered at the fact I was talking to a large wolf like it was human. "But, I haven't really been exposed to humans; and your scent is rather powerful." If I could blush, my face would be beet red at admitted someone smelled foul. "I can't smell Bella over you, please allow me to stand beside you. I don't trust myself." I wrung my hands overcome with guilt at my admission of my lack of self preservation.

The wolf eyed me before giving a gruff nod of his head, turning his attention back to the couple in front of us. He set her down on a protruding rock once she had calmed down and ran about pilling the corpse in a pile and setting them a blaze.

Thick dark smoke bellowed into the air, the smell of burning venom and death was overpowering to my senses. I don't know if I ever wanted to be accustomed to its harsh acidic smell.

Though watching them burn to ash left me feeling lighter and more at ease like I used to be.

I snarled at myself, if I were still human I would have chastised myself for the thought alone of killing another creature. Here I was full feral vampire completely satisfied at ripping another vampire apart.

"Aurora!" The soft tinkling of bells tore me from my inner monologue of self doubt. Thin feminine arms wrapped around my middle "I'm so happy to see you again, thank you so much for helping me get my memories back!" I gave her a brilliant smile, this woman was a breath of fresh air.

"Hello Alice, you are a sight for sore eyes." I couldn't help the peel of giggles that escaped me. Seeing the purity that radiated her aura put me at ease immediately. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt by Victoria. I was so worried about you and your family, I'm sorry I couldn't contact you and tell you sooner."

"We weren't because you were our biggest ally, Victoria knew how to avoid my visions." She looked up at me with her pure golden orbs "But she didn't know I had you! I could see all the moves she made because of you!"

"You had visions, of me?" I asked tentatively, the tiny pixie detached herself from my person and gliding across the snow to the taller leaner male vampire that stood sentry watching me with a scrutinized gaze that made me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't force myself to meet his eyes, choosing to instead eye the thick cord that bound him to Alice.

Were all of the Cullens mated?

"Yes, you were our trump card. I unfortunately didn't see you get turned, the first time I saw you when you made the decision to end Riley and Victoria." I gave her a soft nod. At least they were informed; I was glad they weren't blindsided by the newborn army.

I stiffened suddenly forgetting the remaining newborns, panic radiated my form. How could I forget Freds words of caution so quickly? The vampire standing guard for Alice physically recoiled at my panic, causing Alice herself to tense and hiss looking around for the source of panic.

"Aurora, please calm down your panic is infectious. Like Alice said, we were well informed and the remaining newborns were dealt with swiftly." Bella's mate called to me from across the burning pyre. "You can just call me Edward." He quipped at me from his place beside Bella, I inclined my head in acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry"

I flexed my mental ability forcing my remaining energy to drain through my feet into the earth, the snow hissed and melted around my feet at the sudden burst of warmth. The wolf next to me eyed the steam rolling off my legs in awe.

Both Alice and Edward stiffened.

"The Volturi are on their way, they will be here in five minutes." The flurry of movement overtook our small group, Alice grabbed my hand guiding me down the mountain to another clearing. I said a brief thank you to the sandy colored wolf before he disappeared from my view.

I gasped for air taking in an unneeded breath of air and had to fight cringing at the day old scents of blood that stood out to me over the burnt venom of the burning piles of vampires around the clearing.

My quick mind assessed the number of pyres surmising the deaths of all the newborns.

It really was over; the newborn army that once had dictated my life- it's crazy how the duration of three months had felt like forever.

I wanted to cry again, days spent in a dark enclosed room with over 20 ravenous newborns. Having to walk on eggshells to prevent an all out war between them all in an enclosed space. It was all over!

My sadness dissipated and replaced with a feeling being content and happiness, I was used to whiplash of my emotions but I don't think that was my own doing. I sent a cautious look to the man trailing us, he smirked at my confused look.

So it was his doing? Ah, Alice could see the future and her mate had abilities too. I stopped fighting the emotion I lulled in it letting it permeate the air around us. If the Volturi coming I think we could use all the content and happiness we could get.

"You must be Aurora! Alice has talked a lot about you." I blinked owlishly at the man before me, I thought that Alice radiated an aura of purity she most certainly rivaled this man. He had by far the largest aura I came across spanning yards around him. "My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

It was night and day to Victoria's cruel aura that demanded total control, his golden aura was as genuine and clear as his eye color. My eyes trailed down to his chest were a severed golden thread lay was this man former Volturi? Not lingering on that idea, shifting my eyes to the slender women by his side that shared his Aura forming a breathtaking glimmering amber aura. If I looked closely enough, there was a tiny blue glowing ball just behind her left shoulder.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, I'm glad your family was not harmed in the attack." I said bashfully, I was enamored with the purity of this man but intimidated by the pure mass of it.

"Your help was much appreciated, without it we might not have been able to make the proper accommodations for it." Carlisle said with complete sincerity.

Moments later Edward and Bella trailed into the clearing, just behind them another Vampire couple came into view. The Golden eyed male looked like a linebacker, accented by his chocolate colored hair and golden eyes while the female looked like a Victoria's angel model with golden tresses like silk and matching eyes with a brilliant aura connecting them.

All of the mated couples looked like they were molded for each other, four pairs of mates. it was breathtaking like a fairy tale, and I was hopelessly enamored with it.

As the group approached I glided around Alice and her mate making myself closer to the forest and further from them, and hopefully upwind.

"The pack needs to leave, the Volturi won't take kindly to them here still." It was at this moment when the forest felt like it came to life, an entire pack of wolves slinked from the different sections of the forest surrounding us.

They all varied in different size and color, most notable were a deep russet wolf and one black as night. They were far taller than any of the other wolves, which itself wasn't saying much since they were all larger than horses.

I was glad for my place next to Alice, the looks that some of the wolves pinned me with told me that they would have most certainly been my end made my skin crawl. Instinctually I drew upon my psychic ability and began drawing in energy from the world around me, I had to battle my fight or flight response to stay rooted in place.

As my eyes drifted between brush as I looked from wolf to wolf I landed on the familiar murky aura of a newborn who concealed themselves from view. There was a smaller gray wolf slinking back into the woods just in front of the low brush the newborn was hiding, I hissed out in warning.

Did I dare tempt fate, and try to attack this newborn in front of the wolf?

My body seemed to react on its own, just as the gray wolf intercepted the newborns attempted ambush.

"Leah, No don't- !"

Others seemed to react with the stray newborn mishap with varying shouts and growls of alarm. With my enhanced energy and newborn speed, sprinting the span of the clearing in fractions of a second just as the arms of the newborns went around the neck of the gray wolf I twisted in mid air roundhouse kicking the head of the newborn.

It screamed in pain releasing the wolf to hold its fractured head, I snarled at the newborn. There had been enough bloodshed today, so many lives had been lost already due to Victoria's attempted army. What did this lone nondescript newborn think he was going to do by himself?

The winds around me whipped, echoing my snarl I paid no mind to the deep furrows it left in the earth and the trees around the wolf and I, my unbridled rage seemed to grow it didn't feel like my own and I felt helpless to control it.

I threw the newborn into the trees by his arm twisting and snapping it from the joint, sending the newborn careening into the maw of three towering and awaiting wolves who quickly tore him apart. Turning back to the smaller gray wolf, the deep russet wolf got to the gray wolf's side to nudge the wolf as if accessing it.

The gray wolf bared her teeth at me snarling at me, the bigger one growled making motion to head into the forest once more, the smaller gray wolf begrudgingly compiled but not before throwing another glare at me before trotting out of my sight, allowing the wind around me to quiet down to a soft whistle as it danced between leaves and pine needles.

"I'm glad you were on our side during that fight, man would it have been a pain in the ass to have to try and fight that!" The taller broader male voice boomed, while grabbing the remains of the nondescript newborn and tossing the pieces into an awaiting fire before turning to face me fully sharp grin on his feral face.

"I'm Emmett, this beautiful woman here" he threw a thumb over his shoulder to the beautiful model. "Is my wife Rosalie, you must be Aurora!" I gave a small smile.

"Will I have to learn anymore names? I might have to start writing them down so I don't forget." Alice and her mate made their way to my side, brilliant smile on her face her mate seemed to radiate mild amusement.

"This is my husband Jasper!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed in the clearing seeming to break the melancholy, I hadn't even realized settled over the little group here.

"Emmett" Carlisle called from his place across the clearing, he pinned him a look that told him to get himself together.

"The Volturi are almost here, get ready." They all fell into place besides one another.

Seeing the Cullen's all together for the first time I couldn't help but notice the translucent thread that intertwined them together showing they were more than a coven, they were a family that had at one point in time played important roles in each others lives.

If that didn't speak volumes I wasn't sure what did.

* * *

**A.N.**

I think this is the chapter I had the most fun writing! Aurora finally met the Cullen's, did it turn out how you thought it would?

**Special thank you to those who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

**Neese96, ****MystiqueR45, ****BlueEyedGunSlinger, ****AnimeFreak71777, ****Solider9871, ****Charityf1915, ****Kaitaiagirl ****bluepanter33158****stowe39, ****ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername, ****theundeadhero95, ****JosieNightOwl, ****NymphadoraBlackMalfoy**


	9. I did it for Her

I own nothing of this story but Aurora Herself!

* * *

Tearing my eyes from the picturesque visage that is the Cullens, to the surrounding forests. Brush crunching underneath the footfalls of the approaching Volturi guard met my ears before my eyes could make out the dark hooded figures appearing from the darkness.

Brilliant ruby eyes glowed against the serene snowy landscape. I could see the muscles tensing of the Cullens beside me, the way Edward curled protective around his human Bella gave me pause.

Why would he be so protective of his mate?

My vampiric mind worked quickly coming to a harsh conclusion to his protective gesture. I had to clench my jaw together to prevent my hiss from leaving my throat.

His mate was still human, Volturi ate humans, would they try to eat Bella?

No, that couldn't possibly be the reason.

What exactly was I missing?

Instinctually I began drawing in energy from my surroundings, the warmth of the energy brushed around me coating my fuller form like a protective second skin. I survived my first encounter with the vampire government. I wasn't so sure I'd get lucky the second time around.

To be honest, I never thought I would have survived the encounter with Riley and Victoria. I really wasn't so sure what to expect from my new life. My first months as a vampire were very dark, I was lacking a lot of crucial information about what my life entailed I certainly knew I couldn't pretend I was human anymore right?

The dull burn in my throat echoed its silent reply. No, I couldn't trust myself around humans. The fact I had yet to breath despite being yards away from Bella, spoke volumes to my strict self control.

The soft delicate pumping of her heart was hard enough, I couldn't imagine bearing it or the human aroma for a prolonged time.

"Impressive, I've never seen a Coven survive an assault of this magnitude." Janes eyes narrowed marginally taking in the occupants of the clearing, her aura shimmered in annoyance.

"We were lucky." Carlisle stepped forward toward the Volturi guard, as the designated mediator

"It seems we missed an enthralling fight here today" Alec murmured quietly from Janes side. I could see the shadowy mist bellow from beneath his cloak, waiting silently to be called upon. Demetri and Felix were flanking Jane and Alec as their personal shadows I hadn't missed their eyes bore into my form, shock quickly crossed their faces before settling into a blank slate.

"It's not often we are rendered unnecessary." Jane said taking footsteps closer to the Cullen Coven, not missing the minute tensing of the family. She gave an amused smirk at their discomfort.

"If you were here a half hour sooner, you would have served your purpose." Bella's mated snarled from her side.

"Pity" a growl tore from Edward lips at her clipped reply. Her eyes danced around the occupants of the clearing before landing on me, surprise shining them.

"Hello again Aurora, how strange to see you here with the Coven you were created to destroy." Her head tilted taking in my new appearance " I almost didn't recognize you without the rags and dirt covering your body, you clean up very nicely." Blinking owlishly at her admission, I hadn't missed the mischievousness that colored her Aura.

"Yes, how curious is it we find her feeding from animals in the woods. And yet, here she is standing side by side with those who also feed from animals whom she was supposedly created to destroy. Perhaps, someone isn't being entirely truthful with us sister?" Alec called from her side, his eyes raked over my form sending the Cullens a disappointed glare.

I took small hesitant steps toward the Volturi, not missing how Demetri and Felix crouched.

"My creator, Victoria did not teach us...or myself rather anything about being a vampire." I clasped my hands in front of me wringing them nervously, a sore habit I wish I left behind as a human.

"We were told that the old myths about being a vampire were true; The garlic, the stake to the heart and the sunlight burning us." I didn't miss the scoffing of all the Vampires present, even the human had a humored smile on her lips. "I've only been a vampire for a couple of months and of those months I have had to learn everything I know today on my own." My mind shifted into reminiscent thoughts of Bree, Fred, and Diego.

"My memories of when I was human have been foggy, although I remember I used to work in healthcare. Subconsciously the thought of taking the life of another carried over into this new life."

"The hippocratic oath?" My head turned slightly to Carlisle who just looked mystified. I nodded my head softly, my curls dancing around my face at the movement.

"I resisted the urge to feed from humans, until I snapped one day claiming the life of an animal nearby. Since that day I discovered I could survive off of animals, it has become my main source of food."

"Impossible, I've never seen a newborn resist the temptation of human blood." Jasper spoke sounding shocked, my eyes darted between the Cullen Coven and the Volturi before settling on my hands once again. I laughed, though it was without humor.

"It wasn't without a struggle I assure you." My mind relived the memory of my attempted first feeding, the homeless man soaked in his own secretions wasn't a very appetizing vision in itself, the aroma of the man's blood was enough for my newborn self to be enticed. Seeing myself in the grime smeared window above the man, was my only saving grace that day.

"She is telling the truth." I was ripped from my musings at the pained admission from Edward.

"That is truly fascinating, remarkable for a newborn. However, that doesn't explain why you have spared her today." Jane spoke pointedly, annoyance curled around her Aura again.

"I believe that is where I come in at!" Alice stepped forward, placing her hand on my own stopping my wringing. "We met Aurora while she was human." She gave me a bright encouraging smile. "She was called a Reiki master while she was human, she was a very gifted human-"

"You Cullens and your interactions with humans, are an endangerment to our kind." Janes auras flashed dangerously, like an electrical current. It was a great contrast to her brothers shadowy mist at his ankles that swirled angrily echoing his sisters heightened rage. Carlisle bowed his head in sorrow, but made to motion to stop the beratment of his Coven.

At Carlisle's momentary submission Jane made motion for Alice to continue.

"I believe it is no secret that I had no memories of my past, Auroras gift was able to give me back my memories." Her hand grasped mine softly giving me a reassuring squeeze, I couldn't stop the small smile that graced my face. I stood in awe at the sincerity that Alice projected, I mirrored her emotion.

I wouldn't have changed a thing for her, she deserved to be happy.

"At the time, I didn't realize that Aurora had saw the memories that were my past. It wasn't long after this that I learned that she had been abducted and turned into a Vampire." Alice directed her attention to the present Volturi who appeared bored with the tales. "Victoria knew how to avoid my visions and Aurora here gave me great insight into her plan. I saw her show up to the battle today to get her revenge of the covermates she lost to Victoria."

Jane seemed thoroughly dissatisfied with the answer but to move on to the next issue at hand and turning her form fully toward Bella, Edwards growl reverberated the area.

"I'd like to remind you of the Volturi's leniency, we don't give second chances. Caius will be interested to know that she is still human."

"The date is set for me to be turned." Bella said unabashedly from her spot beside Edward and Carlisle. Surprised showed in Jane's ruby depths, she turned toward Alec and gave a short nod.

"Aurora, we are by all accounts quite shocked to see you here today and will make this process much easier. Despite all that you have told us today, your presence here and the unfortunate circumstance of your creation has drawn too much attention to the Volturi." Something in her voice told me that she wasn't too shocked to see me here today.

"No" Edward said quietly seeing something the rest of us couldn't, Alice stood ramrod straight; her eyes were unfocused and glazed over.

"We are to bring you in for a trial for the creation of the newborns in Seattle Washington and the potential exposure of our kind." I gasped freezing in my spot.

"The situation has been rectified and all the newborns have been handled, surely you understand this newborn isn't responsible for the incident in Seattle." Carlisle said, hoping the guard would see reason, Alice only squeeze my hand tighter.

"I...I don't understand." My eyes trained on their auras, none of them wavered at all indicating that they might be lying.

"The Kings will decide your fate, Aro will be able to decide how truthful your story is." A tiny smirk adorned her cherubic face "Now, will you come quietly or will you force our hand?"

"Can't you just kill me now?" I felt so overwhelmed, panic began to settle into my heart and I fought hard against my urge to run. The emotions around me varied from mild shock to morose.

Janes face fell from the smirk to anger, her gift swirled around her agitatedly. Alec stepped around his sister placing a calming hard on her arm.

"Aurora, this is not a death sentence for you, it is merely a trial. If what you are saying is true then you have nothing to fear from the Volturi." I nodded smiling sadly

"If I come, will the Cullens be cleared of all the wrong doings?" My eyes darted to all of the Cullen Coven before settling on the guard.

"It would help you clear their name, yes." Alec spoke with a tone that indicated the topic was over with. "It's been a very tiring day, let's go home."

Alec and Jane offered me a brief moment to bid farewell to the Cullens. Demetri and felix had gone ahead to prepare our transportation to Volterra, Italy.

"I'm sorry Aurora, this isn't the outcome I saw for today." Alice pleaded to me sadly, sadness clouded her golden eyes.

"Please don't apologize for this Alice, I did what I did today for you." I patted her hands softly. Esme came up to my placing her hands on my shoulders offering tender words of encouragement.

"Could I ask you all a question, before I go?"

"Of course Aurora, we owe you that much." Carlisle said.

"I was able to figure out that Victoria created the army to avenge her mate." The Cullens stiffened at my abrupt admission. "Is that true?"

"Yes, I killed her mate James." Edward spoke up, holding a terrified Bella in his arms whose heart started beating faster. I had to give pause, that name sounded very familiar, where had I heard it before?

"He is the same man who went after Alice." Edward replied answering my unspoken question. Jasper and I shared a growl, "He came after Bella, and I ended him." He finished with his own volatile hiss, Bella tenderly wrapped her arms around the man tearing him from his thoughts.

"Aurora?" The human tucked protectively into Edwards side called. I shifted my body peeking over Alice, the poor thing looked so worn out and sleep on her feet.

"Thank you… for everything, for saving Edward, for saving me." The remaining time we spent in the clearing was an exchange of voices Edward excused himself and Bella to put the human to bed. A quiet purr of an approaching engine signaled the end of our conversation.

"Time's up, Aurora. It's time to go." Jane called from the edge of the clearing, I gave Alice and Esme a hug goodbye along with the murmured farewells from the remaining Coven members. I sprinted across the clearing to join Alec and Jane, who glared at the Cullen Coven before taking off toward the sound of the approaching car engine.

"You do have remarkable control of yourself for a newborn." Alec called from the spot beside me as we ran through the heavily foliage. "Most would be throwing some serious temper tantrums, for not getting their way."

"I was able to help them survive, I am not sure what more I could ask for other than that." I gave him a sad smile, I felt so numb to the world around me.

What was my purpose? To be a scapegoat? I scoffed at the negative thoughts. I was free now, my biggest fear thus far in my life was ashes in the wind and I had a blank slate. Well, as blank as a slate of facing a trial that could lead me to being ashes to the wind.

He could see right through me, or the myriad of emotions flickering across my face made my inner battle all to obvious.

Part of me wanted to stay with the Cullens, I sagged at the thought.

They had a human with them, I was a risk to Bellas safety. I couldn't breathe in the presence of a human let alone trying to co-exist with one? That was playing with fire, and I didn't think I was strong enough to risk ongoing exposure to a human. Granted, she was to be a newborn soon the Cullen Coven didn't need to be responsibility raising two, one was more than enough.

Having come to that conclusion, it made it all that much easier to walk away from them to protect them.

From my newborn struggles, and the psychotic vampires dedicated to destroying one tiny human. I fought this hard to protect the Cullen's this far, if it came down to it, I guess I would go down in a blaze of glory taking as much of the vampiric government as I could with me.

Satisfaction settled into my soul, I was a little shocked at my undying faithfulness to a bunch of vampires I had only met twice. Inhaling deep breaths of the cleaner untainted air, helped me ease my worries and quiet my mind.

I couldn't shake an abrupt thought that kept snaking its way back into my mind.

Why would the Volturi hold a trial for me, why not just kill me? Unless they got something out of it?

Not allowing myself to linger one who thoughts I ran silently along side Alec and Jane, we didn't have far to run Demetri and Felix met us on the main road in a blacked out SUV, Jane and Alec ushered me into the back of the vehicle taking a seat on either side of me.

"I"d like to remind you not to do something hasty, it would be a shame to have to re-assemble your pieces in Volterra." Jane said from her spot to the left of me, her face remained impassive but her red eyes held a challenge.

It led me to believe she would be far too happy to have me ripped apart. Shuddering at the thought, bobbing my head in confirmation of my intended obedience.

"This may be a silly question… but are we flying there?" Demetri and Felix snickered at my question.

"Do you want to run there?" Alec questioned with a raised delicate brow.

If I could still blush my face would have been a brilliant scarlet, it sounded so silly when you thought about running thousands of miles.

"When you say it like that… I had never even thought of a plane." My mind raced.

Oh my god! Would I have to be in an airport full of people?! A heavy pit formed deep in my belly, I could feel my panic resonate around me.

The atmosphere in the car changed immediately. Demetri's handsome face puckered like he tasted something incredibly sour, his hands tightening into fist causing the steering wheel beneath his hands to crack and splinter Alec and Jane stiffened, and I couldn't see Felix behind me but I heard a quick intake of breath.

"Aurora that's enough!" I shook my head, clenching and unclenching my hands on my lap. How could they not think about the effects of an airport filled with people would have on me? Slowly my mind swirled becoming darker, my panic quickly changed to hysteria.

The beast within me purred at the anticipation of the blood bag buffet the airport would have to offer, the hysteria morphed into an insatiable hunger, a burn presented itself in my throat I could feel my eyes drain of color settling into shimmering onyx pools.

As the hunger consumed me I lost focus to the world around myself not noticing how my projected hysteria and hunger affected the ancient vampires around me. The primal growls that tore from Alec and Janes throat

"Alec, you need to subdue her!" Jane ground out through clenched teeth. His close proximity shrouded me immediately in his shadowy mist.

Slowly, I could feel the mist envelop my body. My extremities went numb and continued to trail up my stomach and settle in my chest. The scorching burn in my throat subsided leaving a soothing cool in its place, my visioned darkened before blacking out entirely leaving me shrouded in darkness.

I was cut off entirely from the outside world, for the first time I felt absolutely nothing.

And I loved every second of it.

-

Volturi King POV

A man with pin straight black hair that stopped inches below his shoulder with glowing red eyes, had an unusually pensive look on his handsome face, accented by his high cheekbones and pointed nose.

His long slender fingers gingerly tapping the angle of his chin in what appeared to be a habit while he was deep in thought, and couldn't help the bubble of excitement that filled him.

Aro anticipated the newborn putting up quite a fight, but to find she came willingly.

He cooed at the naivety of the newborn.

It's not something he expected at all, the younglings of their kind weren't known to be very understanding or bright until after their first year of creation.

She already showed so much promise, the control she already had could be molded into something exquisite!

"Brother what has got you so excited? Is it that newborn?" The white blonde haired King called from his throne with a sneer present on his abnormally handsome face.

"Yes Caius! with how Jane speaks of her, she has such a promising ability. She will be a beautiful asset to our guard!" The black haired man giggled.

"We will see about that Aro, if she is found the source of the newborn issue-..." Caius made an exaggerated movement of his thumb across his throat.

A soft hum came from the brunette haired King, whose almond shaped eyes that held his dull reddish onyx orbs remained unfocused and unseeing to the world around him. A melancholy look on his god like face, listening thus far to his brothers preparation for the upcoming trial.

"Come now brothers, we know she wasn't the sire to the newborns." The brunette man spoke softly, his deep baritone voice carried with unspoken power and wisdom. Caius scoffed, directing his blood red glare between his soul brothers while Aro laughed again, nodding his head.

"Oh, I know Marcus. But, I do love a show!" He clapped his hands excitedly.

Marcus, sighed heavily resting his wide chiseled jaw in his palm.

He grew so exhausted the mundane shows his brother encouraged just to provide their lives with menial entertainment. His eyes flickered subtly into his bond sight ability to quietly observe the bonds and connections of the vampires present, the bond between himself and his vampire brothers.

Marcus eyes fell to his chest where a translucent severed thread lay, it was the bond he and his late wife shared, grinding his teeth together to prevent sounds from escaping.

Years of investigations into her death remained fruitless. Everyday since her murder he reclutantly sat on this cold throne combing previous memories just for any detail he may have missed that last time he relived the horrific events of his past.

No matter how many centuries had passed, he longed for Didymes gentle caresses and the genuine happiness he would be filled with in her presence.

How he longed to part from this dull dark world to join her in the one beyond.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!**

_Witchlouise, Kuroppoi Kitsune, Brecken Raincaller, Dianaemrys15, Shay Elle, Taidana Neko-Chan, Psycho Mutt, Americacorona830, Rayna17, IwishUCouldGoAway, , xxLiveLoveReadxx, , Usagi2001, Longsword00, Summerlitez, Shikaruizumi, JennaLovely, Angel-Peyr, BeautifullySarcastic22, Vixter9339._

**A.N.**

**Hey! thanks for sticking around to read this! perhaps you may have noticed some changes to the story? All previous chapters have been updated.**

**The 'info' page has been updated and I have heavily changed the direction of the story.**

**Are you interested in some Aurora x Marcus? let me know if you are interested in staying this course.**

** I have noticed a distinct lack of Marcus stories out there and figured I'd try my hand at it!**


	10. Meeting the puppet Master

**_Hello you beautiful people, thank you so much for taking the time to stop buy and read this! I don't own anything in this story but Aurora!_**

* * *

**Volturi Guard POV**

Immediately after Alecs sensory deprivation mist encased Aurora, her eyes went wide. Pupils dilating, leaving a sliver of burgundy iris around her doe eyes.

A relieved sigh followed from the occupants of the car. The burn of their throats stopped as soon as Aurora was deprived of her senses.

Felix rubbed his sore throat eyeing Auroras still form with surprise.

"It's been a long time since I've felt thirst like that."

"I hope so, it's been centuries since you were a newborn" Jane spoke gruffly her voice and eyes raw hunger.

"We should have fed her before we left." Alec growled from his seat. Jane snarled in agreement.

"Feeding from animals is hardly a meal, she has been depriving herself of an actual meal for months." Her face betrayed every bit of disgust from the suggested diet.

Demetri had swerved onto the shoulder when he was first hit with a wave a panic, his form trembled. Slowly working out the foreign emotion from his body, a hiss ripped away from his throat contorting his body to glare at Aurora over his shoulder.

His mouth opened to snap at her, but the soft smile that lit up her face stopped him short.

"Why is she smiling and not yelling hysterically?" Ruby coloring slowly returned to their midnight iris's. The answer he got was a low sensuous purr that vibrated from her chest.

"I have never seen that reaction from Alecs gift." The said witch twin had surprise filling his face. "I'd say you have a fan." Demetri chuckled at the look of awe on Alecs face, Jane looked speechless eyes darting between Alec and Aurora.

"She certainly is an interesting newborn." Alec murmured softly, his eyes glinting with something feral and possessive. Jane cleared her throat, leaning back into her seat.

"Demetri let's continue, we have wasted more than enough time on this." He quickly put the car in drive and took off toward the air strip that housed their private jet,

The reminder of the ride was spent in silence, aside from the consistent quiet purring of the newborn. Alec kept sending fleeting glances at the newborn, perhaps waiting for the screaming.

The arrival of the Volturi guard to the abandoned air strip was a quiet affair, Demetri dashed quickly from the car to begin the preparations for the jet taking off Jane was not far behind him talking animatedly to someone on the phone

Felix flitted from the back of the SUV to the middle row to transport Aurora into the jet, Alec hovered protectively over her, watching Felix with guarded eyes.

"Alec? Is there something wrong?" Felix raised a delicate dark brow in question. Alec hissed in warning, his sister abruptly finished her phone call appearing by his side in seconds.

"Brother?" His slowly blackening gaze pinned his sister.

"I will take care of the girl, I believe Demetri could use your assistance preparing the jet." Felix's red eyes widened in surprise but he nodded briskly before his towering form quickly joined the other Volturi guard in the jet.

"Brother? What is the meaning of your behavior?" His feral instincts seemed to slowly recede, with the lone presence of his sister.

"I have such a strong desire to protect this newborn." Jane took in a quick breath of air.

"Is Aurora your mate?" He paused minutely shaking his head. "It is something more, she feels important I just cannot explain it."

"How did you come to that conclusion brother?" That he did not have the answer too, the feeling that overcame him was abrupt. He gave a frustrated growl.

He merely felt a connection to her.

"No matter, collect your charge and lets be on our way." He gingerly scooped up the newborn from her seat, quickly ascending the plane and gently placing her on the first seat available.

Did he only find it fascinating perhaps because of her reaction?

Not once in his vampire life had he used his gift on someone who wasn't screaming or begging to be killed. Aurora, did not even make a peep other than her soft purr.

Her entire presence was soft and timid, and _it endeared_ him.

That reaction spurned something protective inside of him, she was so innocent to the horrors of her new life.

He was physical years so much younger than her, and yet his vampiric life was millennials longer than the one she just only begun.

* * *

**King POV**

"Oh? Is he rather protective?" Aro inquired as to the older vampires fascination with the newborn.

"Yes, although it just may be from the unique response from the use of his gift." Jane said from the other line, the soft sounds from the newborn could be picked up on the receiver.

The two ancient men by Aros side could hear the sound, Caius smirked at the sweet mewls of the newborn. Aro himself seemed just as interested by the response and was only too eager to be able to read the new member of his personal gifted guard.

"Unique response indeed, how quaint! Perhaps Alec should be her mentor then. She will need training and a charge for her first years as a newborn." Aro said methodically

"She will most certainly need one, an unmated female in a castle full of vampires only too eager to stake their claim." Caius spoke

"Brother please, you yourself are a mated vampire." The brunette haired King murmured quietly from his throne. His face a blank facade, giving no betrayal of his inner struggle of the rampaging emotions inside of his ancient being.

The soft purrs he heard stirred something long and lost deep from within his chest, emotions he hadn't felt in hundreds of years.

He yearned for himself to be the cause of her purrs.

It made him so unequivocally irate for another male to be the cause. His hand forming a tight vice grip on his chair, the stone beneath his palms began to groan and bend at the pressure.

Where had these thoughts come from?

Marcus slipped into his bond sight to observe the tightening and pulling in his chest, gingerly rubbing at the soreness residing within him.

"I think Athena would only be too happy to have a new playmate." The Blonde haired Kings eyes turned dark and lustful before taking on a faraway look on his face.

Marcus snarled and glared at his blond brother, vehemently opposed to his insinuations. His throne was sent careening across the room, shattering against the quartz walls.

Caius rose from his throne lip curled over his pearly whites at his older brother in challenge.

Aros ruby orbs darted between his soul brothers, standing his full height between the two warring vampires.

"Marcus?" Aro called, extending his hand toward the vampire in question. Marcus eyed the hand with disdain, before reluctantly placing his hand in his brothers.

He should be used to his brothers preferred method of communication. Aros eyes fluttered closed as he held Marcus palm in a mock handshake, and slowly placing his other hand on top of the clasped hands.

"Ah! It seems Alec isn't the only male affected by the sweet sounds of young Aurora."

Marcus face remained impassive while his eyes flashed dangerously with something unreadable in his onyx depths. He slowly retracting his hand from his brothers, turning quickly on his heel darting through the tunnels of Volterra.

Aurora, that was her name was it? He wondered if she has ever seen the beauty of her namesake?

Marcus quickly became lost in his musings, for the first time in years he felt lighter with something distracting him from his years of pain and loneliness.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

It was so _quiet_.

All of the added stimuli I had to endure with my new life was just gone.

There was nothing at all. It was quiet, completely dark, just blank. I couldn't hear, see, or feel.

Not to say my mind had absolutely any issues directing and deciphering all of the new things that came with being a vampire.

It was just constantly overwhelming.

The nothingness felt like I was sleeping, something I had missed dearly, having that small escape from the world around me, it was absolute bliss.

It felt like only a couple of minutes had passed, and slowly my senses returned to me.

It felt like waking up from anesthesia, I felt so groggy my limbs felt full of lead and sluggish to move. My throat was dry and burned something fierce, my tongue felt so foreign in my mouth it failed to form any coherent words.

"Aurora, you should have regained the ability to hear." A masculine voice said somewhere from above me.

"...nngh" my head lolled uselessly side to side before resting against a firm chest.

"I'm sorry my dear, I cannot give you use of anymore of your faculties just yet, we need to get you fed. I'd hate for another car incident." I outwardly groaned at the voices admission.

"Mmph-sowry" I really didn't like the way this felt, I'd be happier if I was just 'asleep' again.

I heard a couple of chuckles from around me, and the steady sounds of four sets of footfalls around me. In my semi lucid state it sounded like we were in a cave, the way the footfall echoed.

"You are within the Volturi castle, your trial will be ready momentarily." The same masculine voice told me again, there was the sound of a heavy door opening a closing again, and only the sounds of two sets of feet.

"I'm going to slowly relinquish my hold on you, I need you to behave yourself." The groggy feeling slowly eased before ceasing entirely leaving me feel in complete control and refreshed.

A warming vibration spread through out me as I stretched gingerly, I felt like a cat basking in the sun.

The quiet dissociation I had endured was nice yes, but I didn't realize just how much the warm thready hum of energy filled me with such a sense of relief.

Taking a deep breath pulling energy from the cool stone around me, wrapping around me like a warm blanket.

"Aurora" My head snapped to the sound of the voice, my eyes landed on Janes face. "We need to feed before your trial." She held a medical grade bag out to me, the liquid within the bag sloshed with her movement.

Venom pooled in my mouth quicker then my brain had registered what I was staring at, I could feel my eyes darkening at the sight of the liquid, hunger burning raw in my throat.

Jane ran her finger nail across the bag, the musky smell of blood washed over me.

Taking in greedy inhales of the scent, it was some of the sweetest blood I had ever smelt like warm butterscotch or toffee my form was before the tiny vampire staring at the bag in her hand.

Knowing she had my full attention and that I was in control and not going to attempt to rip the bag from her she poured the precious liquid into a tall glass handing it to me, and wasting no time I downed the contents within seconds.

The warm liquid coated my throat soothing the burning within.

Everything around me seemed like it was coming to life, my hearing that I never knew was strained sharpened I could hear the vampires clothes shuffle outside of the room I was in. My eyesight became clearer making out the intricate details of the stone walls around me.

"I...I feel like all of my senses have become heightened." The scents of the world around me danced on my palate. Alec laughed at my confession.

"That's what happens when you drink the blood you were created to consume." My eyes widened in realization, a cold heavy vice settled around me chest.

"That's right, you had Human blood, you feel a lot more satisfied now don't you?" Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"Sister please don't antagonize her." Alec appeared beside his sister and in front of me. "We understand you have taken your human oath, however no humans we harmed in the meal you've just consumed." He gestured toward the discarded bag

"Donated blood?" A brilliant smile graced his face.

"The Volturi are a prominent coven, if we were to feed directly from humans this city would be barren in less than a month." Jane said glaring at her brother. He gave her an unimpressed look before turning back to me.

"Human blood expires, we buy the expired blood as meal replacements." This filled me with a sense of relief. Was I so okay with this?

I feel like had I been given the choice I would have denied human blood vehemently prior to drinking this.

Human blood seemed to help me think so much clearer, if no human were harmed in the consumption of this blood, was it ethically and morally wrong?

"I feel so much more aware of my surroundings, I wonder if my previous control issues were because I wasn't consuming the right blood?"

"You are absolutely correct, the Cullens are an anomaly with their diet. Animal blood lacks certain components to help fulfill a vampire, you were essentially on a blood diet and it was stunting your growth as a newborn." Jane said her glare directed at me and her lip began to curl over her pearly white teeth.

"I had no idea." I said unabashedly, the newborn army I had been created into was continuing to ruin my life.

"Yes yes, we understand. We will have to fill you in on your new life after your trial."

"After? You aren't going to kill me?"

"You have much to learn, we would not have wasted the resources to bring you here if we were going to kill you. Let's get going the Kings are ready for you." Alec and Jane quickly traversed the halls with myself on their heels.

I was in awe of the hallways off the castle, the intricate details of the moulding of the stone seemed to be hand chiseled, the wrought iron sconces seemed to have been delicately molded to compliment the chandeliers hanging throughout the halls.

I could watch for hours the flickering of the warm light of the candles dances across the crystalline of the chandeliers, the array of colors could never have been distinguished as a human.

It took meer moments of our increased speed to make it to a set of grand doors that seemed to span the length of the ceiling to the floor. The grand doors seemed medieval in nature with solid wood and wrought iron holding the broad beams together.

The hall that laid beyond those doors were absolutely breathtaking. The entire room itself was varying colors or white and gray quartz and stone, the intricate hand carved moulding decorated various pillars throughout the room. There was a sharp contrast to the dark wooden beams across the ceiling of the hall.

Three thrones sat in the far back of the room, each throne was occupied by a vampire god. At the head of each chair glimmered a colored crystal denoting the deity that sat within it.

At the head of the thrones sat a man with sleek inky black hair that ended inches below his clavicle a rather youngish face that denoted he couldn't be out of his mid thirties. Red eyes that seemed to pierce my very soul, he seemed to understand more than what his eyes see directly in front of him.

To his right a man who seemed to be in his early thirties, the hardness in his eyes gave him a predatory edge that unnerved me. He did however have a hair color that rivaled my own his being shorter than mine ending around his sharply angled jawline.

To his left a man seemed to be in his late twenties, his squared broad shoulders sat angled away from me peering out a window, he had an air of sadness about him.

His face was the most handsome out of the three men. Mid length angled nose complimented the strong squared angle of his jawline. Accenting his almond shaped merlot eyes, framed by his long chocolate colored tresses that curled at its end around his broad chest and neck.

My eyes felt fixated on this mans perfection, I was so lost in the vision he was.

Jane and Alec stopped short halfway through the room, I was thankful for my quick reflexes from running into the back of them. Tearing my attention from the man on the left to the man with black hair who slowly began his descend from his throne, his arms splayed wide in a grand welcoming gesture.

"At last, young Aurora joins us!" His melodious voice carried.

"Welcome to Volterra, the home of the Volturi! My name is Aro, my brothers and I will be the ones to decide your fate today!" He clapped his hands together, a brilliant smile on his face.

"The creation of newborns is a very serious crime, punishable only by death!" The way his voice seemed to trail higher as he spoke that sentence filled me with an acute sense of foreboding.

He couldn't, I mean Jane and Alec said they wouldn't kill me? Had they mislead me so I cooperated?

"However, we understand you were not a willing participant in the creation of the newborn army that plagued Seattle, and even assisted the Cullens in the destruction of the newborns and even destroying your sire." I gave a timid nod confirming his statement.

"It's not an easy feat for most newborns to accomplish, most are completely lacking any impulse control to be able to outwit any older vampire." Aro began to pace back and forth, his eyes appraised me like a lamb to the slaughter.

"My guard tells me you are gifted, could you tell us what your ability is?"

"I..I am not entirely sure what I can do." Turning my gaze down to my hands, lightly tracing designs on the back of them. "When I was a human, I studied in something called Reiki or the manipulation of energy. It seems to have carried over to this life." My eyes fluttered shut and I took in a steady deep breath drawing in the energy of the castle around me.

When my eyes reopened my aura ability flared to life and the auras of everyone present flickered before my eyes.

There was a lot of darkness plaguing those in this room.

"I have never heard of anything like that." He took short strides to stand in front of me, "My own tactile telepathy ability allows me to read the thoughts of ones entire life with a single touch, allow me?" My eyes flickered down to his hands, the aura that encased this man seemed to be centered around them. Tentatively my own hand extended to his.

The moment our hands touched, a gasp tore from my throat a jolt ran through our conjoined hands. My energy seemed to leech onto Aros funneling through the both of us, in my third eye a movie of a life began playing in my head that was not my own.

If Aros ability was indeed being able to preview one's entire life with a single touch, then I was somehow seeing his.

**_B.C.1340_**

_A tiny baby boy howled loudly, his tiny body teeming with fresh life. The baby was swaddled in white linens nestled into the arms of his doting and exhausted mother, a proud father stood over her shoulder staring at the swaddled bundle with pride swimming in his eyes_

_"Our heir is born!"_

From the moment he took his first breath of air, to the childhood he lived on his family's olive farm and vineyard to his years spent training in the Grecian army.

_The sun peaked high in the sky over the vineyard that were heavy with fruit, a tiny lithe body darted in between vines. Peals of laughter tore from the boys mouth as he chased after a petite young female with a full length colorful dress on_

_"I'm going to get you Didyme!" The young boy began to pant heavily from the exhaustion of his running_

_"Come Aro! We are almost there!" The young girls glossy black curls bounced with each step._

Aros other hand seemed to have found mine, it looked like we were playing a game of mercy and I was sorely losing, my form and energy began to buckle backwards under the intensity of his ancient form, my own skin began to fracture and grate together against the onslaught of the images and powers before me.

An elated groan left his mouth, was a sharp contrast to the pained whimper that left mine.

ages continued to dance beneath my eyelids as years seem to crawl by as I preview young Aros life. from the time he was bit to the turning of his younger sister and the coming of his reign of the Volturi.

_A hunger tore through my body, as my teeth sought purchase on the tender underside of my sister's neck. Her petite form thrashed and flailed against my iron grip, her warm blood coasted and soother my raw throat._

_It had been months since my rebirth into my new life, I had quickly discovered the ability that my hands gave me insight on their entire life, a single touch told me all of their secrets!_

_I was filled with great excitement to find out if my own kin harbored a gift as unique and useful as mine!_

I observed him finding Alec and Jane, saving them from their torturous life they endured. To each and every Volturi coven mate he had hand selected to join his supreme reign.

This man was a dictator, he was so incredibly power hungry in his quest for powerful and unique vampire abilities. The two men who sat by his side were a facade to his image of his shared power, I watched a tall brunette by the name of Chelsea who had some power to bind their free will to Aro.

I don't know if anyone realized he was just puppet master and those within his coven were all his puppets to do his bidding. His own wife was hand picked by him, bound to him to be his for eternity.

A snarl ripped from the throat of Aro, I found my form sailing through the air, my damaged hands cradled against my chest.

My fuller form was snatched from the air cradled against a broad muscular chest, I could feel the vibrations of snarl growing in the chest of the vampire that had caught me.

"Aro, peace brother. Tell us what you saw." My eyes had screwed together in pain and exhaustion, I was surprised yet again how my immortal form could be encumbered by human fatigue and pain.

Slowly my ears could make out the faint sounds of my body repairing, knitting itself together. My head rested in the nape of the neck of my captor, the scent that washed over my helped lull my unease. _Amber, cedarwood, and bergamot._

"It was marvelous brothers! I heard everyone, I saw everything!" When I finally got the strength back I opened my eyes slowly to see the dazzling grin on Aros face, his eyes looking back and forth seeing something unseen by the rest of us.

Caius had a hand firmly on Aros shoulder, his lips upturned in a snarl.

"You heard everyone? What is the meaning of this!" Caius said with his booming tenor, his eyes actively darting between my form and Aros.

"She is an amplifier, I didn't just read Aurora I read everyone!"

* * *

**A.N. Thank you to those who Follow, Favorited, and reviewed!**

**BlueberryBrina, Lisaxx74, LostSarah, kikaya, LeePaceFan, idek1998, Natsu98, Mep101, CowgirlKelly, Tigaier, Thethinline, The Crimson Killer, bookaddict19, BarakTheSlayer, Ninjallama1998, AnaJuarez, SuirenAhri, Milleniatrix, tsuri182718, HannixWill66,Beautyfangirl23, Jmah0ca, Marlaike, Whiwo, KinzerWinzer, kfawcett1998.**

**To those who Reviewed!~**

**Psycho Mutt: _I'm so excited to write this story I hope you like it!_**

**CowgirlKelly: ****_I hope this explained it a little bit better, it's all coming together!_**

**LadyEssiecat: _Thank you for stopping by, tell me what you think!_ 3**

**SuirenAhri: _I'm hopefull this will be among some of the Marcus FF greats! Aurora's journey has just begun!_**

**Marlaike: I'm so glad you like it so far, I try to update rather frequently! Sorry to tease you with this cliffy, I will give you one guess who has a hold of her! **

* * *

Tell me what you think? I feel like I might have been a little all over the place with this chapter, I'm doing my best! perfecting flow is tough_ heavy sigh _


End file.
